31 Days
by AmuletNicoChan
Summary: - !An Amuto Fanfic! - Amu's lifelong dream is finally coming true,she is marrying Tadase! But when Tadase goes on a month long buisness trip before the wedding, Amu and Ikuto get closer than ever before...
1. Prologue

Prologue! 

Yes short I know but it's a prologue! It's supposed to be short right?

Ok so this is a new fan fiction I'm going to write along with the already written and in progress, Confusing Love xD.

No it is not a Tadamu fan fiction, Pfft its Amuto, duh. This is just the prologue~

I know this will be a good story so just tell me what you think~ more will be coming out soon!

Doki~

Konichiwa~ I'm Hinamori Amu, age 25.

And this . . . is my story:

I squeezed Tadase's hand and smiled.

'25 years old already, time really passes by quickly'

Some of you may know me as the "cool & spicy" girl from elementary and high school, well it's been a couple years; I and Tadase are still together, a happy couple. How long has it been? Well, we starter going out again senior year in high school so …about 7 years now! Wow what a long time! Maybe I've matured more the past years, but it's still me. The only thing different, is Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia are all gone. I guess over the years I finally found my true self, so I didn't need them anymore. I miss them so much, but life goes on, ne? Yaya is now a kindergarden teacher, Rima owns a HUGE comedy channel in Tokyo, Ikuto is a famous violinist, I wonder were he is now… no, no time to think about him. Let's see who else… Kukai is in the MLS and is now in America for a vacation with Utau. Nagi is Rima's Vice president; they've been married for 2 years now! Utau is still singing, and she's much more popular, since she's married to Kukai now. They have a little 7 month old girl named Lina, and she is just the cutest thing. Then there is me and Tadase. I've been working in a U.S company called food network. Yes, I decided I would stick with cooking, I learned a lot from Su. Tadase is the president of the FBI, no joke, the FBI. If he can't be ruler of the world, he says he's better off in the FBI.

"Tadase-kun?" I giggled and hugged him, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," He kissed me on the cheek and covered my eyes, "Now close your eyes, and no peeking."

"Aw come on Tadase, tell me," I said waving my hands around.

He laughed and took his hands off my eyes, "We're here."

In front of me was a cute little house, right by the beach. Its cream wood, and light brown roof was like heaven to me.

Suddenly Tadase got on one knee and reached into his pocket.

"Huh?" I said.

Tadase pulled out a small black box, "Amu, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, in this house, _our_ house" He opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"

Tears formed into my eyes, I hugged him and nodded, "Yes! Yes Tadase! I Love you so much!"


	2. A Mans Work is Never Done

**Yay first chapter! So exciting xD~**

**Don't worry, the other chapters won't be as short.**

**This one is only shorter since its sort of an introduction on what's going to happen. **

**Dun…Dun….DUHHHH :D lol **

**^^ Hehe.**

**I'm super excited about this story; I have so many ideas in mind.**

**I hope you all like it!**

**31 days: Chapter 1: A mans work is never done**

**E N J O Y~**

**Doki~**

**Amu's POV**

I climbed out of bed and rubbed my eyes. Looking out the window of

Me and Tadase's new house, I could see the sun just rising over the waves of the ocean. It was so peaceful and warm in the house.

'_What a nice day,'_

I walked downstairs and opened the kitchen door.

"Ohio, Tadase-kun darling," I smiled.

Tadase was at the counter, banging his head on the table.

"T-Tadase? Are you ok?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He looked up with a disgruntled face, "I hate work."

"What happened?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him, "You weren't fired were you?"

He smirked, "No, I can't be fired, I can only be fired by myself… the only thing is… I have to go on a month long business trip to America to make a deal with the American troops. And I don't want to leave you here alone."

I kissed him on the cheek and smiled, "Its ok, Its work. We can't do anything about it. I'll be awaiting your return right here. Then we'll get married and live happily ever after."

I giggled.

Tadase smiled back up at me, "Arigato Amu-chan, I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him on the lips, "And don't worry about me. Ill have plenty to do. I can ask Rima and Utau to help me with wedding plans, maybe I can use some stuff from their weddings. And I can visit some old friends. Then before you know it you'll be home."

"Hn," Tadase nodded.

**-That afternoon-**

"God I hate you, you stupid paperwork!" I screamed at the pile of paper on the desk I front of me.

Marriage papers… so annoying…We decided it would be at Seyo Academy, since that's were it all started, but there was TONS of paperwork to be done.

-Ding Dong-

"Huh? Who would be here at a time like this?" I wondered out loud.

I rushed over to the door and opened it, "Yes?"

Standing right there…in front of me…was…, "Ikuto?"

"Yo," He winked, "What's up?"

I just stood there…shocked. He looked pretty much the same but a little taller and… Wow, did he get…sexier?

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked, still recovering from shock.

He walked inside and inspected the hallways; he looked back and smirked, "Just wanted to see if you haven't gone fat already, -to-be."

My face turned bright red, "Jeez what's your problem always teasing me like that!? Have you matured at all!?"

He snickered, "Sure seems like you haven't."

He leaned in closer to me, his face only inches from mine, "You haven't changed a bit."

"I-I-I," I stuttered.

"Amu-chan, who's at the door?" Tadase asked, coming down the stairs.

He stopped short when he saw how close me and Ikuto were, "Ikuto! What are you doing with my fiancé?!"

Ikuto laughed and messed up Tadase's hair, "Don't worry Tadase I was just playing. I would never hit on a bride to be," he winked at me.

"So what are you doing here anyways?" Tadase asked him.

"Well I'm just dropping off-"

"Amuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!" Utau ran through the doors and hugged me, "Oh my gosh why didn't you tell me you were getting married you baka!? I'm so happy for you!"

"Utau," Ikuto finished, "She was DIEING to see you, and she couldn't take the limo or else the paparatzi would follow her."

"You've got to tell em everything!" Utau squealed like a 16 year old teenager.

She quickly looked around and dragged me up to me and Tadase's room, and plopped me onto the bed.

"Ok, now tell," Utau grinned, siting next to me.

So I did, EVERYTHING, even the business trip part.

"Don't worry sweetie, Ill be here when your fiancé is off in America," She smiled, then whispered to me, "But don't be surprised if Ikuto tags along, I still think he's not over you."

Oh, did I forget to mention? I went out with Ikuto when I had broken up with Tadase in middle school. He was always the one to comfort me and soon enough, we started going out. But then I realized how much I still loved Tadase and…I broke up with him. I feel really bad about hurting Ikuto, but everyone has a change in heart…It's not like, I made a HUGE mistake…right?

I gave Utau a nervous smile, "I-It'll be fine, I don't mind."

Utau gave me a weird look then started laughing.

"W-what?" I asked, "What?"

She looked at me and grinned, "No way, Haha."

"No way what?" I asked her, "Tell me!"

She patted my shoulder and winked, "All in good time my friend, you'll find out…soon enough."

She got up from my bed and left the room n a swift notion.

"What was that all about?" I asked myself.

I scurried downstairs after Utau to find Kukai, Rima, and Nagi near the door.

"Rima!" I ran over to her and hugged her, "Its been so long, and your like …. So much taller!"

She giggled, "Nice to see you too Amu, but be careful you might hurt the baby."

"Oh right I'm sorry," I looked at the bundle in her arms, "Aw Lina is so cute."

"Isn't she?" Rima smiled.

"Aheem," Kukai coughed and raised his eyebrows.

I grinned and hugged him and Nagi, "Hey Kukai, Hi Nagi, glad you're here, now the guardians are together again."

We all laughed and smiled.

Ikuto pouted, "Aw no hug for me?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed, "Fine you dumb cat."

I hugged him quick, but he clutched me closer to him, "Gotcha," he snickered.

"Hey Lemme go you perverted freak!" I banged on his chest.

Kukai laughed and ruffled up my hair, "Just like in elementary."

I escaped from Ikuto's clutch and took a deep breath, "Y-ya I guess."

Tadase kissed me on the forehead and hugged me, "Exactly."

'_Didn't Ikuto used to kiss me on the forehead like that?' I thought, 'Ah! I shouldn't be thinking of that!'_

"So, how bout we have some dinner?" I suggested, "Tadase-kun just bought a bunch of steaks and I know Kukai is great on the grill."

Kukai nodded, "You betcha! Ill get cooking right away!"

He dashed into the kitchen and moments later ran through the front door with 4 large steaks, heading to the grill outside.

"Your husband has gotten way faster over the years," I whispered to Utau.

She laughed and winked, "You betcha!"

"Well we better save the moment while it lasts," Tadase said, "I leave tomorrow."

"Right," I agreed.

And so we all headed outside to the beach for steak.

**-At the airport parking lot the next day-**

"Quickly, quickly! Tadase's flight is in half an hour and we need to go through all the gates and check in counters!" I yelped to Kukai, who was driving me and Tadase's black Chevy.

Tadase, Rima, Nagi, Ikuto, and me were sitting in the back 5 seats while Utau and Kukai sat in the front.

"Jeez we can't even drive our own car," I pouted.

"Relax Hinamori~ I just need to find a parking spot," Kukai reassured me.

Kukai found a spot close to the entrance; we all opened our doors and rushed inside.

While Tadase ran up to the check in counter, I ran over to the conveyor belt to drop off Tadase's suitcases.

We all met up in front of the airplane entrance, 5 minutes before the doors closed off.

"Well I guess I wont be seeing you all for a month," Tadase said, scratching his head.

Kukai patted him on the back, "Good luck man."

Nagi nodded, "Go do your thing Hotori-kun."

"Arigato Mina," Tadase smiled and looked at me.

"Ill see you in a month, I promise to call you whenever I can," Tadase hugged me and kissed me.

"Ill be waiting," I smiled, "I love you, have a nice trip."

He nodded and began to walk through the doors, "Sayonara, mina."

"Bai bai," I waved as he walked through the doors and disappeared.

_I sighed, '31 days....' _

I looked out the big windows, the plane was rolling out of port, beginning to lift off.

'_I wonder what'll happen…when he's gone…'_

**Woot! Dekda :D **

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter~**

**There's so much more in store, I can't wait to write it some more!**

**Omg I rhymed hehe **

**-Aheem-**

**What will happen in the next chapter?**

**Will Amu be able to stand not being with Tadase?**

**What does Ikuto have up his sleeve?**

**Find out in the next chapter of…**

**31 Days~**

**Doki~ **


	3. Day 1: Have Faith in Feisu

**Nico: 2****nd**** chapter xD**

**Luchia: Yayness!**

**Nico: Omg, I almost forgot… Hello everybody I am Nico, the writer of this FanFic –**

**bows-**

**Luchia: Aheem –coughs-**

**Nico: Oh right! And this is my introduction assistant, Luchia!**

**Luchia: Konichiwa –mocks Nico and bows-**

**Nico: -gasp- Copier!**

**Luchia: -sticks out tongue- Whatever, Now get on with the story or else people will ditch**

**Nico: -gasp- Nuuu**

**Luchia: -nods- Ok then, now introducing Chapter 2 of 31 Days**

**Nico & Luchia: Day 1: Have Faith in Feisu**

**Nico: Feisu? Who's Feisu?**

**Luchia: You'll find out!**

**Doki~**

**Amu's P.O.V**

**Day 1**

"-Sigh- So boring," I sighed, stirring around my tea.

"Weff down bame me fo yo fiancé leavin fo Amewica," Utau muffled, stuffing her face with tea snacks and crackers.

Me, Utau, and Kukai were at a tea shop for lunch, it's been a week since Tadase left, and I'm already lonely without him.

I looked to her side at Kukai, also stuffing his face with food.

"No wonder… you two are like a perfect match," I laughed.

'_What about me and Tadase? We are a good couple, ne?'_

_Your Still the One- by Shania Twain_ suddenly came on in the background.

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday  
_Utau and Kukai froze and looked at each other.

"This song," Utau stuttered.  
_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong _

Kukai smirked, "_Our _song."  
_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love _  
_The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night _  
Utau wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed Kukai softly on the lips.  
_Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'_

They started singing to the song and swaying back and forth in each others arms.

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

"I love you," Kukai kissed her on the nose and smiled.

"I love you too Kukai," Utau rested her head on his chest and smiled back at him, closing her eyes.

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

'_Aww, how cute… Man, I miss Tadase…'_

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

_I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby~_

As the song ended, I had tears running down my cheeks.

"I can't take this!" I yelled and stood up.

"Amu-chan?" Utau looked at me through worried eyes, "What's wrong?"

I wiped away tears and started running towards the door, "I can't stand not seeing Tadase!"

As I opened the door I was pushed back by a tall figure.

"Outta my way!" I screamed at the figure.

"Are you ok Amu?" A familiar husky voice asked me.

'_Ikuto?'_

"I said get the hell outta my way you stupid cat!" I tried pushed past him and ran out onto the streets.

I ran into a nearby alley and sat down on my knees behind a trash can.

"What am I supposed to do?" I whispered to myself.

"_Just cry out all your troubles, I'll always be there to shield your tears. Even if you don't want me there. I love you Amu, Good-bye," I remembered Ikuto saying to me, right after I told him I had feelings for Tadase. _

I was crying my eyes out at the time because I never wanted to hurt him; a huge hole was in my heart, his sad expression burned into my thoughts forever.

I shed a final tear and covered my face in my hands, "I just want Tadase back."

"Why is it always Tadase? You have other friends you can depend on too," A voice spoke in a sweet rhythmic voice.

A light blue egg with a tear shaped shape placed In the middle flew from out of my chest.

"Your tears are not to be wasted on only one person," The voice continued, "You've gotten Utau and Kukai so worried, what do you think they are thinking right now?"

"I-I," I stuttered, trying to find the words, "I don't know."

The egg cracked open a bit, revealing a blue haired chara. The chara wore a white diamond tiara along her forehead, her peach skin glowing, and her long light blue hair flowing. I could only see her head peek out, but the girl was absolutely beautiful. The girl's aqua eyes fluttered open as she gave Amu a smile, "Exactly, you don't know. So why not find out. Care about your friends, and shed a tear once in a while, and all will be well Amu-chan."

I was speechless. The chara's egg slowly began to close.

"H-Hold on! Where are you going? What is your name?!" I held my hand out for her to fly over.

"I am Feisu," She responded and did as I suspected, and floated on top of my hand, "Back to you heart, You will find me again, soon enough. Just believe."

The egg closed and flew back into my chest.

"W-what was that…?" I wondered out loud.

"A-a…Shugo… Chara…?" I said, awestruck.

"_Go back to them Amu," Feisu said inside me, "They are waiting."_

I blinked and sat up, "Ya maybe I should go back."

"Amu!" A voice yelled from the other side of the alley.

It was Ikuto, huffing and puffing as If he just sprinted a mile.

"W-Why did you run?" He asked, a disgruntled look on his face, "You scared the living hell outta me."

I stared at him with a blank expression.

'_Go Amu, He was worried, have sympathy for those you love,' Feisu thought to me._

I sighed and walked up to Ikuto, "Sorry, I was just a little bummed that's all."

I laughed and scratched my head, "Nothing to worry about."

He raised his eye brows and waved his finger at me, tsking me, "Jeez Amu is that how you explain yourself."

"I-I uhh…" I stuttered.

"Feisu, help me I don't know what to say," I whispered.

No answer.

"Feisu?" I wondered.

'_Great she's gone… I guess I'm on my own now.'_

"Well uhh… It just Tadase and-"

I stopped short as I watched Ikuto turn around and walk away.

"Ikuto?" I asked him, "Where are you going?"

"Away from here," He replied coldly.

I ran up to him, "But you just asked me if I was alright and now you're just going to walk away like this?"

He lowered his head, his hair covering his eyes, "I don't care if it has anything to do with Tadase not being here."

I crossed my arms, "No need to be sensitive, its just Tadase."

He began to walk off again, pulling his hoodie over his head, his hands in his pockets.

I quickly caught in step with him, "Why are you always so glum whenever I mention Tadase? He is like your little brother right?"

Ikuto mumbled something I couldn't catch and turned to look me in the eyes.

The look he gave me brought back memories…memories of that day…

**Flashback:**

"Good-bye Amu," Ikuto turned around one last time to look at me.

His expression shot a huge hole in my heart; it was an expression on depression and a crushed heart, an expression that could burn me into ashes.

"Ikuto I," I cut short, what could I say? I was speechless…

He walked off into the darkness, no signs of his looking back, not even for a glance.

**End Flashback**

"Ikuto I," I repeated the same short ending sentence that I had on that day, speechless like that time.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

All I wanted to do in that moment was to kiss her, for her to remember the great times we had, the times when I'd be there to catch her when she fell. When she was sad or lonely, I'd be with her. I would never leave her side, until Tadase had to come back and ruin it all.

I looked back towards the road in front of me and looked down, and began to walk away.

Like that time.

**Amu's P.O.V**

Again…

Again that piercing hole in my heart ripped, I felt terrible. Like I had jut killed a long lost friend…or broken someone's heart…

"I feel terrible," I said to myself, clutching my purse in my hand.

**Luchia: -gasp- So suspenseful**

**Nico: -gasp- Stop copying my –gasp-**

**Luchia: Annnnyyywaaaays…**

**Nico: -nods- Ok! Time to salute off for now!**

**Luchia: Hn, but first…**

**Nico: What's up with that chara Feisu?**

**Luchia: How long can Amu survive with that hole in her heart?**

**Nico: Where are my COOKIES!?**

**Luchia: Oooook then, All these questions, other than Nico's, will be answered next time in…**

**Nico & Luchia: 31 Days!**


	4. Days 2 and 3: Therapist Thumbles

**Nico: Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia, Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia, You may be sweet girl, pa pa ya pa pa pa pia, Your like a dream, pa pa ya pa pa pa pia, You may be sweet girl, pa pa ya pa pa pa pia, It's like I'm dreaming!**

**Luchia: What the heck are you singing?**

**Nico: The new Shugo Chara opening of course! **

**Luchia: But I thought you hated the newest season because its filled with tons of kiddy crap and you miss Ikuto and it only has 9 minutes of the actual anime?**

**Nico: Ya I do but the opening is so catchy! Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia~**

**Luchia: Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia~**

**Nico: See what I mean!**

**Luchia: Well… well skip that! We need to introduce the newest chapter!**

**Nico: Oh right I forgot!**

**Luchia: But you're the author o.o how could you forget?**

**Nico: -shrugs- I dunno I'm weird**

**Luchia: I think we all know that T_T**

**Nico: -giggles- Well anyways, we now introduce the newest chapter of 31 Days:**

**Nico & Luchia: Day 2-3: Therapist Thumbles**

**Nico: Ikuto goes to therapy!**

**Luchia: But who's the therapist?**

**Nico: Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia!**

**Luchia: Its party time!**

**Nico & Luchia: Doki! ~ **

**Day 2:**

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I furrowed my head in my hands and sighed, "Nothing I know is right anymore…"

The curtains bordering my window rustled as a strong window surge through my room.

It was already about 9:30 and it was pretty dark out, I was writing down some notes for a new violin melody I'm working on.

"Ugh stupid wind," I groaned, walking over to my window and closing the shutters.

"Much better," I sighed and plopped back down into my chair.

Yesterday was crazy…I can't even explain what I'm feeling. Why doesn't Amu understand…how much I love her? Can't she see I'm so much better for her than Tadase? I mean, He's going to be going on tons of business trips, even longer than this one. And she'll still be lonely. I took out a pen and scribbled some notes onto a sheet of music paper.

"This melody might work," I mumbled to myself, writing down a B flat.

As I continued to write down notes, a strong wind blew open my window, blowing my sheet music all over the room.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath, collecting the pieces of scattered music from around my room.

The wind blew stronger, forcing sticks and leaves to blow into my room.

"You're kidding me!?" I hissed and tried throwing stick out the window.

Suddenly, a piece of white paper flew over to me from outside, and covered my face.

"What the-?" I fumbled, ripping the paper out of my face and looking it over.

'Mrs. Kururu the famous love therapist is now giving out sessions for half the price, sign up now!'

"Love therapist?"

**Amu's P.O.V**

"Hmmm… how about this one? It looks delicious!" Rima asked me, pointing at a tall white wedding cake decorated with yellow and pink edible roses and bows.

"Maybe, I still like that one though," I said, pointing at a cake with blue and pink striped icing, it was chocolate and had a warm fudge center, and not to mention it was huge, "I ADORE chocolate, and the colors just speak to me."

We were at my house, looking through a wedding cake magazine, hopefully finding a cake for the wedding.

Utau grabbed the magazine from Rima and raised an eyebrow, "Really? I like the other one better."

"But blue and pink are my favorite colors! And they go so great together! Not to mention its CHOCOLATE!" I grabbed the magazine and shoved the picture in Utau's face.

"Pink and blue go REALLY great together, too bad pink is too stubborn to realize that," Utau mumbled.

"What was that Utau?" I asked blinking, I hadn't heard her clearly.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Oh never mind."

"No fair, tell me!" I slapped the magazine on the table.

"Now, now Amu, no need to worry," Utau looked at her clock, "You might as well be going to bed soon, it's already 9:45, and you have a big day tomorrow."

"Huh? Big day?" I asked Utau, who was pushing me into my bed and forcing me under my covers.

"Oh you'll see," Utau replied with a snicker, shutting off the lights and exiting the room with Rima, "Ja, na~"

She closed the door behind her and left me alone in the darkness.

I shut my eyes, "Haven't I had a big enough day already… yesterday was crazy… I guess I might as well relive my stress and go to sleep."

And just like that I was asleep, in my own dream.

**In the dream:**

I was in a field. A wide open sea of grass surrounded me, spreading out for miles, millions of beautiful natural flowers placed ever foot. I took a step forward and took a good look at my surroundings.

"A~a how peaceful," I smiled, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Or is it?" A soft voice said from behind me.

I turned around and recognized the small floating chara, Feisu.

"Feisu!" I exclaimed, "You're here too!"

She nodded and floated over to me, I could finally make out what the rest of her body looked like.

She wore a long blue kimono, decorates with a lighter blue variation of swirls. I couldn't see her feet so I couldn't tell if she wore any shoes, or what kind of shoes she wore. Her hands were tucked away in the other arm's sleeve, her hair flowing down to her feet. She wore a light blue tear drop barrette in her hair, pulling some of it up into a mini ponytail like how I used to wear my hair in elementary.

"Amu, I have brought you here for a reason," Feisu flew up to me and closed her eyes, "You aren't as honest with yourself, your inner feeling have been locked away, and have been mixed up with what you now feel in reality," She continued, "I'm here to help you reveal those feelings that have been locked away since that day."

"T-that day?" I asked.

"Hn," She nodded, "And to reveal the true self you have failed to claim."

I gave her a weird look, "What are you talking about? I'm fine as I am right now, my life is perfect. I'm marrying Tadase, I have great friends-"

"Oh do you?" Feisu said in a calm voice, "There is one friend… who needs you more than you think."

"Ya I know, Tadase already told me how much he needs me," I shrugged, "You don't need to tell me again."

"No that's not what I-"

"Tadase is my life now," I interrupted her, "Nothing else matters!"

"Amu-chan," Feisu confronted me, "You must listen to me. Your heart is arguing with itself, you say you love Tadase… but do you?"

I was shocked, _'How could she say that, of course I love him, why would I be marrying him if I didn't.'_

"Stop talking nonsense!" I told her.

"Have you ever thought about Ikuto's feelings?" Feisu asked me, a sincere and blank expression in her eyes.

I clenched my fists and looked at Feisu with fury, "I love Tadase with all my heart. Who cares about Ikuto!?"

Feisu took her hands out of her sleeves and put her hands together, as if she was about to pray, "Let me show you something."

"NO! I don't want you to show me ANYTHING about Ikuto! I don't give a damn about him anymore!" I yelled at her.

"Do you Amu? Do you really?" Feisu asked me, fading from my sight.

"You are still unbalanced, I'll be back Amu-chan, but next time, I will show you the true feelings in your heart," She disappeared into thin air, "Be ready Amu."

**Day 3:**

"Come on Amu, right this way," Utau assured me into a tan cream colored house and sat me down in a big black chair, which was placed next to what looked like a black long nurses bed, or a lounge chair used for therapists.

"W-What am I doing here?" I asked her, putting my arms on the arm rests of the big chair.

"Well you see a friend of mine is in a bit of a love crisis, and since you know so much about love problems I thought you can help him," She smiled and pointed to a sign on the door saying 'Therapist, Mrs. Kururu'.

"S-sure but… Kururu? Why Kururu?" I asked her.

"Ah it's just a stage name," She waved her hand at me, "No worries."

Rima nodded, "Yea, and don't worry about anything, while your talking to Utau's friend we'll be gone, shopping for makeup."

"So uh… who exactly is your friend Utau?" I asked Utau.

She giggled, "Oh you'll see… He'll be here soon."

"Oh and one last thing… why am I disguised like this?" I asked, looking at myself In a nearby mirror. I had on a brown hair dye and black glasses, a bit of my hair was tied up and held with a black cross clip like how I wore it in elementary. I wore a black business suit and black high heels. And to top it all off, I held a brown brief case in my left hand, god knows why…

"Oh it's just a charade," Utau grinned, beginning to exit the room with Rima, "Well we better be going, my friend is coming soon and we wouldn't want to barge. Oh and don't forget to use a different voice, just for fun. Byes!" She ran out of the room with Rima and slammed the door shut.

"Jeez what is it with those two," I mumbled to myself.

Curious and bored, I put the briefcase on my lap and snapped it open.

Inside were tons of wedding magazines and tissues.

"Tissues? What will I need tissues for?" I wondered out loud.

Since I had some time, I began to read one of the wedding magazines called "Bridal's Journal".

Moments later, I heard the door creak open.

"Hello?" A voice came from the door.

I quickly set my magazine down, "Come in." I said in a sweet voice.

The door opened wider and then stepped in-

"Ikuto?" I whispered.

**(Just so all you guys know, Utau was the one who threw the flier through Ikuto's window ^^)**

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

"Ikuto?" The women whispered.

"Um, ya that's me," I scratched my head, "Hey do I know you from somewhere?"

"U-uh n-no your name was just on my list," The women laughed, she beckoned me to the lounge chair, "Please sit, sir."

I walked over to the chair and lay down.

The woman looked at the clipboard she held and gave it a weird look, "Welcome to my office, I am Dr. Kururu, but you may call me Doctor. Well, , why don't you start telling me what you love troubles are having?"

I sighed, _'I can't believe I got myself into this, what am I even doing here? Ah well, might as well tell her…'_

"Well there is this girl…" I began, taking a deep breath, "And she's about to get married to this guy… who I don't think is right for her… I loved being with her, and when we were together I was always so happy. But now she's getting married… what do I do?"

Doctor Kururu looked down at her clipboard and sighed, "Does she still love you?"

I put my arms behind my head, "I don't really know, all I do know is she's about to make the biggest mistake of her life."

"You don't know that!" Doctor Kururu stood up, then suddenly sat down again, "What I mean is… how do you know it's a mistake? What is so bad about the man she is about to marry?"

I frowned, "Well, he's nice and stuff, he's handsome and caring. But…"

"But?" She asked.

"But he has a job in the FBI, so he'll be going on tons of business trips, and leaving her alone all the time, then she'll be so lonely without him," I looked down, "I don't want her to be lonely."

"Also," I continued, "I think she deserves someone better…someone who won't have to disappoint her. Someone who will love her more, someone who cares…" I looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "Someone like me."

**Nico: Aaaaannnnddddd stop!**

**Luchia: Hey it was just getting good why did you stop the chapter!?**

**Nico: I'm tired –yawns- its time for bed.**

**Luchia: Authors never rest!**

**Nico: Well I do –yawns again-**

**Luchia: -sigh- well then…**

**Nico: What will happen next chapter?**

**Luchia: Will secrets be revealed?**

**Nico: Ooo what secrets? Tell me, tell me!**

**Luchia: -whispers secrets to Nico-**

**Nico: EXCITIING!**

**Luchia: And all of you will find out in the next chapter of…**

**Nico & Luchia: 31 Days!**

**Luchia: Please R & R!**

**Nico: Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia!**

**Luchia: Pa pa ya pa pa pa pa!**

**Nico: Doki! ~**


	5. Days 3 and 4: Ikuto's Heart Will Go On

**Nico: Woah I wrote this chapter fast o.o –spins in chair-**

**Luchia: Ya, you where really eager to write this chapter weren't you?**

**Nico: Pretty much ^^ I was going to write more of Confusing Love but I'm going to wait for a couple more reviews, then I'll type more xD**

**Luchia: Now introducing…**

**Nico: The newest chapter of 31 Days…**

**Nico & Luchia: Days 3-4: Ikuto's Heart Will Go On!**

**Luchia: This chapter is so sad -sniff- poor Ikuto…**

**Nico: Huh? What happens to Ikuto?**

**Luchia: You'll find out!**

**Nico: Heeeh? I want to know!**

**Luchia: But you already do know!**

**Nico: Oh ri~ight**

**Luchia: -sigh-**

**Amu: Enjoy!**

**Luchia: OMG IT'S A–**

**Nico: Doki! ~**

**Day 3 continued:**

**Amu's P.O.V**

"Someone like me," Ikuto whispered.

I felt tears fall down my cheeks, I tried wiping them away, but they just kept coming.

Ikuto looked over at me, "Are you alright Doctor?"

Fixing my glasses, I nodded and scribbled down exactly what Ikuto said onto my clipboard, "Exactly… why do you love her so much?"

Ikuto stretched out his arms and smiled, "I guess, after all we've been through together… there have been big fights, types of fights you wouldn't imagine. Sort of like good vs. evil. And after getting to know her, she grew on me, she made me feel free, and her personality was adorable. But you wouldn't get it."

As Dr. Kururu I had to keep my cool, "Then explain."

It was silent for a moment, and then Ikuto spoke up.

"Well… I guess if you knew her you'd get it. She may be stubborn, and she may seem like a "cool and spicy" girl. But really, she's someone who could bring peace to the world."

"But she's about to marry someone who wants to TAKE OVER the world, rather than bring peace to it," Ikuto mumbled.

I was speechless; I never knew that's how much Ikuto felt about me…

Well…too bad! It's too late! I'm marrying Tadase and that's that.

"I love her more than anything in the world; I know it sounds cheesy but…" Ikuto paused, "I-… Oh never mind… She'd probably never love me anyways, all thanks to '_that'_."

I gave him a confused look, "What exactly is_ 'that'_."

Ikuto suddenly went quiet again, looking up at the ceiling.

"If you don't let it out, you'll never get over it," I told him, poking him with my pen.

He sighed, "Fine… well back when we were fighting, I worked for this company which I was tied too, thanks to family heritage. And while I was forced to work there, I was always sexually harassed if I didn't behave when I was a kid, I would even be forced to cut myself," Ikuto pointed to his wrists, which had dozens of scars near his hand, "Sometimes, they'd even make me starve for days, until I was considered a "good boy" again. I never had any freedom, and I never had many friends, barley even family other than my Mom and my sister, Utau, since my step-father was the one who tortured me with all those punishments. So… I guess since all that happened to me, since I was a lone child, since I was considered "Bad and worthless" she probably wouldn't even think of loving me like I love her…maybe…not everyone has a happy ending…"

Ikuto looked down at the ground so his hair hid his eyes… all was silent.

I placed a hand on my clipboard, reading to same something… something that would stop Ikuto from being so depressed.

"But…If you really feel that way then you should get out there and tell her how you truly feel, It shouldn't matter about your past or childhood, it should only matter on what's happening, right here, right now." I whispered, but it wasn't me saying it… it was someone inside of me, "Even if she does reject you, maybe her heart is just a little out of balance, she may be wavering over weather she loves you or not. You just have to help her realize it over time."

I recognized those words… it was Feisu.

"Ya," He said, realizing what I meant, "I guess I'll just need to be patient."

Ikuto stood up and grabbed his jacket, "Thanks for the help Doctor. Ja."

After he walked out the door, I totally collapsed.

"Damn that Utau," I hissed, "I'm going to kill her once she gets back."

I started taking off my disguise, brushing and cleaning out the hair dye with special spray, and taking off my face glasses.

"Jeez, I can barely see through these things," I murmured.

Oh that's right!

"Feisu!" I yelped, "Why did you do that!?"

"It was for your own good Amu-chan, you should be thanking me, I helped you out," Feisu replied softy from inside me.

"Ya you sure helped me out," I muttered, "Now Ikuto is going to go after me, and it doesn't look like he's going to give up."

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Feisu commented.

"As if!" I snorted, "Who would want a cat following you around all day?"

Feisu didn't reply.

"Feisu?" I asked, "Feisu you there?"

'_Oh yay she ditched me again.'_

"Well, might as well go home, it's about dinner time and I have work tomorrow," I said to myself, hauling my briefcase and trudging out the door.

**Day 4:**

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

'Doctor Kururu is right, I should keep trying,' I thought to myself.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Amu's number.

"Konichiwa, this is Amu," Amu said into the phone.

"Amu I need to-"

"You got my voicemail," Her recorded voice said, "Sorry I couldn't get to my phone at the moment, I'm probably at work, so just leave a message and Ill talk to you later, Ja!"

I sighed and closed my cell, "Stupid work."

I looked over at my desk, which was covered in sheet music, "Well I still have work to do as well."

I walked over to my violin and began playing, hopefully getting an idea for my newest song.

After a while of playing, I could hear excited squeals coming from my window.

"What the?" I asked myself, putting down my violin in its case and walking over to the window.

Standing outside of my house where tons of teenage girls, all of them holding signs like "Ikuto we love you!", "Ikuto + Emma Forever!", and "We love you Ikuto, you sexy cat!".

"Oh crap, more fan girls," I sighed and put my hand on my chin.

A girl with light blonde hair looked up at the window and squealed, "Oh my god it's Ikuto!"

The screams and squeals got louder as the girls looked up at me.

I waved a bit and turned back to my room, only to be stopped by someone grabbing my arm.

I looked back, one of the girls somehow managed to climb up to my window.

The girls were screaming even louder as they saw that one of them had gotten a hold of me.

'_Oh shit not again.'_

The girl smirked and forcefully pulled me backwards, pulling my out of the window towards the crowd of fan girls.

I was pretty used to this situation, considering it happens 3 times a week. So I wasn't surprised when I was caught by the girls and carried off down the street.

'_I wonder where we are going this time… God I hope they don't make me kiss every one of there disgusting lips again –shivers- that was torture.'_

'_I'd rather be kissing Amu,'_ I grinned to myself.

So the girls carried me off down the street, to God knows where.

**Amu's P.O.V**

"Then you just leave it in the oven for 15 minutes and…" I pulled a previously made fruit cake out of the oven, "You have a delicious fruit cake."

I heard the final 'ding' and started to wrap up the show, "All right everyone, that's it for today, but stay tuned for an all new episode of the Cake Boss, coming up next on Food Network."

A bell rang and the recording staff scattered around the room for the next show.

I walked over to the Director, also known as Marty, and gave him a high five.

"Nice work today Marty," I told him with a smile.

"Same goes for you kiddo, you did great," He ruffled up my hair, "I think I'm gonna have a slice of that cake you made, see you Friday!"

He walked off to the set and took a big bite of the cake, giving me thumbs up.

I smiled, "Hey I'm no kid! Well, bye everyone."

I waved at the TV staff and crew as I walked by, and headed out the door to my convertible.

'_Yes, I have a convertible! Take that Ikuto!'_

"What does Ikuto have to do with having a convertible?" Feisu said from inside me.

"Well…eto… It just does," I replied, "Hey how did you know I thought that?"

I climbed into my car and closed the door.

"I AM inside you, so obviously I hear all your thoughts," Feisu responded.

"Right… I knew that," I laughed nervously.

I heard Feisu sigh, but I just giggled, "Now I feel like eating cake."

Suddenly, I heard tons of squeals and screams.

"What the hell?" I wondered, standing up in my car.

The screams got closer and closer until I could see a bunch of girls, carrying someone.

They ran closer and closer, as If they were running to me.

I finally made out what they were carrying, someone with dark blue hair. He wore a black hoodie, black sweat pants, and black sneakers.

"Ikutooooo!" The girls were screaming and yelping his name.

"Oh god…. Fan girls," I stuttered.

Ikuto waved his hands at me, "Help!"

"Woah, that's a hell of a lot of girls," I whispered to myself, "He sure had a lot of fans."

"And this is only in Seyo," Feisu commented.

The girls ran closer and closer, and soon they were only about 100 feet away.

"Why are they running towards me!?" I squealed.

**Nico: -joins mob of Ikuto fan girls- Ikutooooo **

**Amu: -sigh-**

**Luchia: AMU! –hugs Amu-**

**Amu: H-hey OW!**

**Nico: Sorry Luchia but Amu is only here for this chapter and the next.**

**Luchia: Huh? Why?**

**Amu: Because Nico is featuring a Shugo Chara cast member every chapter.**

**Luchia: Ooo Shugoi Nico-chan! You've really outdone yourself!**

**Nico: Yes, Yes, I know I am awesome**

**Luchia: Well anyways~**

**Amu: Why are the fan girls running towards me? O.o**

**Nico: Because they-**

**Luchia: -covers Nico's mouth- You'll find out in the next chapter of…**

**Nico, Amu, & Luchia: 31 Days**

**Nico: Kuru Kuru Rin! Kuru Kuru Rin!**

**Luchia: Jeez what are you singing this time!?**

**Nico: Ninja Nonsense Ending!**

**Amu: -sigh-**

**Luchia: Well anyways, Please R & R!**

**Amu: R & R!**

**Nico: Doki! ~**


	6. Day 4 Continued: Utau is Team Amuto?

**Nico: Omg I love you reviewers! –hugs reviewers- you is so smart!**

**Amu: -rips Nico away from reviewers- You'll kill them with you're death hug!**

**Nico: Pa pa ya pa pa pa pia! ~**

**Luchia: Here we go again, Nico and her singing –sigh-**

**Amu: Fumu fumu, Nico has a singing problem**

**Nico: Exactly why Utau is coming next chapter!**

**Luchia: No she's not! Ikuto is coming –drools-**

**Amu: -slaps Luchia- Don't go drooling over Ikuto!**

**Luchia: Hmmm and what do you care about Ikuto, huuuuh Amu-chan?**

**Amu: T-That is…**

**Nico: Ooo Amu is blushing! –hold up Amuto posters- Good sign!**

**Amu: Shut up!**

**Luchia: -Aheem- We will now introduce…**

**Amu: The next chapter…**

**Nico: Of 31 Days!**

**Nico, Luchia, and Amu: Days 4 and 5: Utau is team Amuto!?**

**Nico: I knew this was coming!**

**Luchia: Of course you did, you wrote it!**

**Amu: Tadase or Ikuto –doesn't know which guy to pick-?**

**Nico: -whispers- Ikuto!**

**Luchia: -screams at top of lungs- IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Amu: Eeek!**

**Nico: Doki! ~**

**Day 4 (Continued):**

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

The girls carried me over to Amu and threw me onto the ground, still screaming and squealing.

The leader of the fan girls, a 13 year old girl named Kaede, walked to the front of the crowd and crossed her arms.

She was a short, petite, skinny girl. Her blonde hair fell down to her shoulders, her light blue eyes sparkling in the sun. She wore a light blue T-shirt which said "Ikuto's #1 Fan," and a skirt which had multiple pictures of me. Around her forehead she wore a white head band which also had "Ikuto's #1 Fan" on it, and I believed it. One day, she was the only one at my window, and she showed me a picture of her room. Her bed comforter had a collage of pictures of me on it, along with a matching pair of Ikuto pillows. On the roof of her room, hung dozens of dozens of posters of me. She even had my autograph, which she pestered me into giving her. She had a whole closet of my clothes, and a shrine in the corner of her room dedicated to me. Truly, she was over obsessed with me.

"We were told that if we brought you here we'd all get a pair of your underwear," She said in a sweet voice, "So I hope you have a couple 67 pairs of boxers in your house," She smirked at me, "Because If you don't we'll just buy some for you and make you wear each pair for 2 days." She snapped her fingers and 6 girls picked her up and held her on their shoulders, "If you need me I'll be at your house, and don't worry, we won't take anything other than your underwear," she smiled a cute smile, "We promise."

And just like that they carried her off to the direction of my house, the other girls, or as I like to call them "Minions", followed her down the sidewalk.

"What the hell was that?" Amu said from behind me.

I got up and dusted myself off, "Who knows, they do this to me every week," I sighed and turned to her, "It's troublesome." I laughed nervously.

She crossed her arms and looked at me, "You sure seem in a good mood."

I shrugged, "I get better faster."

"Whatever," She sighed.

"Well YOU don't seem to be in such a great mood," I teased her, and ruffled her hair.

"Course I don't," Amu scrunched her eyebrows and mumbled; "I've gotten myself in too deep."

I smirked at her and leaned against her car, "Since it seems as if you aren't busy how bout we go somewhere?"

**Amu's P.O.V**

"Well…Actually…" I tried to think of an excuse, I wasn't about to let Feisu get me into a relationship with Ikuto, even if we were only hanging out.

"Aw come on Amu, just for a bit," Ikuto grinned.

"I-…I'd love to," I smiled, a tear drop barrette appearing in my hair, "How bout we go to that new aquarium they just built downtown."

'_What the… I'm saying stuff involuntarily…-gasp- Feisu!'_

'You should give it a try, what's the harm with just going out?' Feisu told me.

I sighed, _'I guess I have no choice… I've already said it.'_

"Sure, let's go," Ikuto picked me up and dropped me down into my cars passenger seat, grabbed my keys, and winked at me, "I drive."

**Utau's P.O.V**

"Agent 4, report," I spoke into the microphone, looking out from behind the building, right at Ikuto and Amu.

"The girls have brought him over to Amu as planned. They are getting into the car, over," A voice came from the walkie talkie I held.

"Good, They are going to the new aquarium, Agents 2 and 4, pair up as a couple and meet me at the aquarium. Same goes for Agents 1 and 3, 5 and 8, and 6 and 7. Wear regular clothes, if anyone asks, you are each going out on a date with your partner, let no one know your real purpose!" I spoke into the microphone and stuck my walkie talkie into my pocket.

"I'll help you realize your feelings Amu," I said to myself with a grin, "Even if it's bit by bit."

I quickly stalked off to the agents van and dressed into a long white summer dress. I wore a par of white sunglasses and quickly died my hair with the brown hair dye we used for Amu. I put my hair in a pony tail and put on a sun hat.

I pulled out my walkie talkie, "All agents go!"

**Amu's P.O.V**

"We there yet?" I whined, leaning my head against the ledge.

"Jeez Amu you're so impatient," Ikuto laughed.

"Well I like it better when I'M driving MY car, thank you very much," I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh be quiet," Ikuto rolled his eyes, "Ah, we're here."

Ikuto drove the car through two blue gates and into a giant parking lot, right in front of the new aquarium.

Ikuto swiftly parked my car into a front lane and pulled out the keys, throwing them to me. I quickly caught my keys and looked up at the building. The front walls of the aquarium were made out of glass, so you could see all the animals and exhibits. I quickly got out of my car and walked up to the building. I could see baby dolphins and penguins, even a whale!

"Oh my gosh! So Kawaii!" I squealed and grabbed Ikuto's hand, "Lets go in!"

I pulled him towards the two front door and pushed them open.

The inside looked even cooler than it did from the outside! There were tons of giant fish tanks and shark tanks all around the room; it was as if everything was made of water. Even the walls and ceiling had giant water tanks filled with all kinds of fish and animals wrapped around them. On the floor, I could see people scuba diving in the water. Yes, scuba diving!

"So cool!" I exclaimed.

"Still a teenager at heart aren't you," Ikuto grinned.

"Well I'm only 25, of course I'm pretty much still a teenager…" I paused, "Sorta."

He shrugged, "Whatever. Now come on, let's get looking around."

I smiled and nodded, "Hn"

**Utau's P.O.V**

"Why do I have to wear this disguise?" Kukai groaned, scratching his newly dyed blonde hair.

"It's for Amu!" I hissed, "And I'm not Utau, I'm Hanami!"

Kukai sighed and nodded, "Fine…Ooo then can my name be Laser!?"

"No," I raised my eyebrows, "It's Ikai."

"Isn't that just a mix of me and Ikuto's names," He asked me.

I looked behind me; Amu and Ikuto were walking towards us.

'They're walking towards us! Why are they walking towards us!"

"Shh!" I clamped Kukai's mouth shut, "Follow my lead."

"It was crazy, ladybugs were all over my door," I faked a laugh and waved my hand, beckoning Kukai to laugh with me.

He recognized the signal and started to laugh, "Same happened to me, it's like they're all attracted to me or something. Then a bunch of butterflies flew into my room-"

I elbowed him and whispered, "Too far!"

"Ano, excuse me?" Amu said from behind me.

I turned around and said in a higher voice than usual, "Y-Yes?"

"Me and my girlfriend are wondering when the dolphin show starts," Ikuto ruffled Amu's hair.

"G-Girlfriend!?" Amu slapped him in the head, "I'm getting married soon you idiot!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes, and looked over to me, giving me a good look, "Do I know you?"

"A-ah n-n-no I don't think so," I laughed nervously.

'_Wow, I'm really good at disguises, Ikuto couldn't recognize Amu, and now he can't even recognize his own sister! Maybe I should start a costume business…'_

He shrugged, "Well do you know when the dolphin show starts?"

Kukai tapped his watch, "About 2 hours, one of em just started but I'd just wait for the next one."

"Arigato," Amu smiled at us and began to pull Ikuto away towards the seal section, "Cya around."

"Y-ya," I stuttered and waved as they disappeared through the doors.

"Phew that was close," I sighed and tapped on a microphone near my ear, "All agents report near the seal exhibit entrance."

Moments later, everyone had gathered.

Agent 1, Mashiro Rima.

Fake name: Genta Alice

Disguise: blue contacts, Straightened hair, purple hair dye, glasses, and tan spray.

Clothing: White t-shirt, black skirt, white tights, white high heels.

Agent 2, Yuiki Yaya.

Fake name: Frieda Rein

Disguise: green contacts, blonde hair dye, no bows, blush, hair up in ponytail.

Clothing: white sun hat, white sunglasses, light yellow summer dress, flip flops.

Agent 3, Fujisaki Nagishiko.

Fake name: Genta France

Disguise: black hair dye, hair tucked into baseball hat.

Clothing: light blue dress shirt, tan khaki's, sandals

Agent 4, Sanjou Kairi.

Fake name: Sanja Shuu

Disguise: blue contacts, black hair dye, no glasses.

Clothing: green dress shirt, tan khaki's, sandals

Agent 5, Souma Kukai.

Fake name: Sou Ikai

Disguise: blonde hair dye, red contacts, no hat

Clothing: red dress shirt, tan khaki's, sandals

Agent 6, Nikaido Yu.

Fake name: Rozen Nik

Disguise: brown hair dye, no contacts, no hat, glasses

Clothing: yellow dress shirt, tan khaki's, sandals

Agent 7, Sanjou Yukari.

Fake name: Sanja Kari

Disguise: yellow contacts ,no hair dye, sun hat, no glasses,

Clothing: pink frill dress, long black jeans, flip flops.

Agent 8, Hoshina Utau.

Fake name: Hanow Hanami

Disguise: hazel contacts, brown hair dye, sun hat

Clothing: long white summer dress, white sunglasses,

"Alright everyone, Whatcha got?" I asked them.

Nagi took out a piece of paper and read what everyone got, "Hand holding, rustling hair, smiling, and etc… Yu saw Ikuto kiss Amu on the cheek and Amu not hit Ikuto, so that's a start. Amu was hugging Ikuto's arm, and always turning to talk to them… And our biggest one was…when Amu ordered a strawberry chocolate swirl at the ice cream counter instead of her usual vanilla strawberry and vanilla."

I tapped my chin and thought for a moment, "Good work everyone, you've done a good job of not getting discovered."

"It IS for Amu," They all said in unison.

"Yes, yes, yes I know," I nodded, "Now… everyone head for the dolphin show in 2 hours, make sure to sit close to Amu and Ikuto, don't get them out of your sight."

As they all went back to their positions, I turned to Kukai, "We're going to check out the seals."

Kukai nodded, and we started walking off towards Amu and Ikuto.

**Nico: Yay! Utau!**

**Luchia: Utau was in a lot of this chapter…**

**Nico: Utau is such an evil mastermind**

**Luchia: Yes, yes, that's why I love her –hugs Utau doll-**

**Nico: Of course! She's an Amuto fan!**

**Amu: A-Amuto?**

**Luchia: Ya! EVERYONE is an Amuto fan**

**Nico: Everyone except Tadagay**

**Amu: You mean **_**Tadase**_

**Nico: Nope, TadaGAY**

**Luchia: Hehehe **

**Amu: Hmmf **

**Nico: Oh come on Amu don't be like that!**

**Luchia: -whispers to Nico- Ikuto is coming next chapter, and so is Amu… this'll be fun Hehehe**

**Nico: -evil laugh- Muahahhahaha **

**Luchia: Muahahhaha **

**Amu: -blinks- Nani?**

**Nico: You'll find out..**

**Luchia: In the next chapter of…**

**Nico and Luchia: 31 Days!**

**Nico: What kind of evil plans will Utau come up with?**

**Amu: I want to know!**

**Nico: Doki! ~**


	7. Day 4 Continued:The Dolphin Show! Part1

**Ichigo: Yo!**

**Mint: Konichiwa~**

**Nico: Omg it's my charas! –hugs- You have finally appeared!**

**Luchia: Hey look it's my charas from Confusing Love!**

**Nico: No their mine! I only put them in there cuz they are awesome**

**Ichigo: Yes, yes I am –grins-**

**Luchia: If you want to learn more about the charas, check out Nico's profile page!**

**Amu: Oy Nico-chan! Why did you put yourself in this chapter!?**

**Nico: Are?**

**Luchia: Well one of your Charanari's in the chapter…**

**Nico: Oh I forgot… the only thing is I didn't put in the bubble wand…**

**Amu: Let's just get on with this already…**

**Ikuto: Yo**

**Nico: OMG HANNAH MONTANA! –tackles Ikuto-**

**Amu: W-what is Ikuto doing here!? –face turns bright red-**

**Ikuto: -pushes Nico off self and smirks at Amu- I'm here for you of course**

**Amu: -hides behind Luchia- Why didn't any of you tell me about this!?**

**Nico: Amuto~ -snickers-**

**Luchia: Muahahhahaha! **

**Amu: Nooo! I haven't decided yet!!!**

**Ikuto: Oh come on Amu, you know you want me –winks-**

**Nico: Ahhh! His sexiness pierced my heart! –faints from fan girl ness-**

**Mint and Ichigo: Nico!**

**Amu: Oh jeez…**

**Ikuto: See Amu? Even Nico faints for me**

**Nico: -grabs onto Ikuto- Nooo don't fall for Amu! Take me instead!**

**Luchia: -drags Nico into corner and slaps knuckles with a ruler- Bad Nico!**

**Ikuto: -snickers-**

**Nico: OMG HE SNICKERED AT ME! –faints-**

**Amu: -sigh- What's so special about Ikuto anyways?**

**Luchia: Lets see… he's hot, sexy, good looking, awesome, plays the violin, best style ever, he's a cat, and he LOVES YOU**

**Nico: Noo! Love me Ikuto! Love me! **

**Amu: Don't you dare! **

**Ikuto: Ooo is someone jealous?**

**Amu: A-as if…**

**Nico: Ikuto~ -snuggles Ikuto's arm-**

**Luchia: Oh god –sigh-…**

**Amu: Uhhh…**

**Luchia: Well maybe we should start the chapter now?**

**Amu: I think that would be best**

**Ikuto: Can someone get her off me? –tries to shake Nico off-**

**Nico: Now introducing…**

**Amu: The next chapter…**

**Ikuto: Of…**

**Luchia: 31 days…**

**Nico, Luchia, Amu, and Ikuto: Day 4 (continued): The Dolphin Show! Part 1**

**Nico: Ikutooo~**

**Ichigo: Ugh**

**Ichigo: Doki! ~**

**Day 4 (continued):**

**Amu's P.O.V**

"We have half an hour until the dolphin show starts so what do you want to do while we wait?" Ikuto asked me, stopping in front of the jellyfish tanks.

"Hmmm… Well-"

"~ _Tell me how do I play the melody of love?_ ~" My cell phone rang from my pocket.

Ikuto smirked, "Isn't that one of my songs? I didn't know you listened to my music."

My face burned a bright red as I pulled my cell phone out and taking a quick look at my caller ID, "Oh, its Tadase!"

I quickly flipped open my phone, "Tadase-kun!"

"Amu-chan!" Tadase's voice spoke through the phone.

Ikuto stole the phone from my hands, "Yo, Kiddy King."

"O-Oy!" I squealed, "Give it back!"

"Ikuto?" Tadase asked, "Oh is this a bad time?"

"Nah, I just brought Amu to the new aquarium. She looked bummed out so I decided to cheer her up, since you're gone and all," Ikuto shrugged.

"Ah I see, that's very nice of you Nii-san, I understand how she could get sad while I'm gone. May I speak to Amu?"

"Eto, about that, Amu wants to go check out the baby penguin feeding and cell phones aren't allowed," Ikuto said into the phone, "Bye." He quickly shut the phone and handed it to me, before Tadase had a change to talk.

"Jeez," I sighed, "But wait… how did you know I wanted to see the baby penguins?"

' _Tadase wouldn't have even GUESSED that…'_

He winked and smiled, "I know you more than you think, Amu-chan."

"A-a…," I blushed, "Eto…"

"Well let's get going then," Ikuto grabbed my hand and pulled me off towards the penguins.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

"Oh look! that one is so cute!" Amu picked up a penguin chick and squealed, "Aww~"

The chick nuzzled its face against Amu's nose and gave her a quick chirp, "OMG SO KAWAII!"

I sighed, "Jeez Amu you're going to scare it."

She fed the chick a tiny fish and looked over to me, "But isn't it so cute?"

I smiled, "I guess."

'_She's like a 16 year old at a shopping mall,'_

"You want to hold him?" Amu held out the chick to me.

"W-Well I don't know," I stuttered, "I'm not that good with animals."

"Oh come on, you're a cat, you can handle it," She giggled and placed the penguin in my hands, "Now kneel down and make sure not to drop him."

I slowly got down on my knees as I held the chick in my palm.

The chick made a soft 'cheep, cheep' and pecked at my finger.

"Ow!" I winced, "This penguin has a sharp beak."

"They sharpen them every week," a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see a tan woman with dark purple hair, wearing a white t-shirt with a black skirt and white high heels, standing with a taller black haired man wearing a white baseball cap, a pair of tan khaki's, sandals, and a light blue dress shirt.

"Hi," Amu greeted them, "Are you here to see the baby penguins too?"

The girl nodded, "Yes, me and my husband wanted to feed the chicks."

I handed her the chick, "Here, have mine. I don't think he likes me much."

The man next to the girl laughed, "Maybe he's just jealous you have such a beautiful wife."

Amu waved her hands, "Oh no, no, no I'm not his wife. I'm just a friend."

The girl smiled at her husband, "They would make such a great couple don't you think."

The man nodded and looked back at me, "Oh I'm sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Genta France." The man pointed to himself, then extended his hand towards his wife, "And this is my wife, Genta… Genta…"

"Alice," The woman hissed.

"Yes, Alice," France finished with a nervous smile.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto," I told them.

"And I'm Hinamori Amu," Amu smiled at the couple, "Nice to meet you."

"As we are," Alice returned Amu's smile.

A staff member walked over to us with a few more baby chicks, "Would any more of you like to hold a chick?"

Alice picked a penguin out of the mans hands and cradled it in her arms, "Aww they are so cute."

"Just like Lei," France looked over to Alice with a smirk.

"Lei?" Amu asked him, "Hey my friend has a daughter named Lei! What a coincidence!"

Alice froze, "Y-ya."

"What a small world," France laughed nervously.

"W-well France, don't we need to go do that thing n-now?" Alice looked over at him.

"Y-Yes," France nodded and handed Alice's chick back to the staff member and started to walk off with her, "We'll see you around."

"Aw, that's too bad," Amu sighed and waved at them, "Bye!"

'_Hmmm…'_

"Hey Ikuto?"

"Huh?" I looked over to Amu, "What is it?"

"Didn't they look…oddly familiar…?" She asked me.

I looked back over to the door, "I guess…"

"BEEP! BEEP!"

"Nani?" I looked down at my watch, it was 1:45, 15 minutes before the dolphin show starts.

'_Shot, we need to get there fast if we want to get good seats.'_

"Amu! We have to get going," I pointed to my wrist watch.

She gasped, "Ah! The dolphin show!"

She quickly stood up and ran towards the door, "Hurry! We can't miss it!"

I nodded, "Hn."

**Utau's P.O.V**

"Agents! Status report!" I whispered it the Bluetooth microphone in my ear, "1 and 3! Tell me your location."

"We have exited to penguin feeding chamber and have a seat right to the left of the targets, Strawberry and Necko." **(NOTE: Strawberry is Amu's code name, and Necko is obviously Ikuto's.) **Rima's voice spoke through the speakers.

"2 and 4?" I asked.

"Yaya is right in front of the targets Utau-chi," Yaya whispered.

"6 and 7?"

"We are on their right of them," Yu's husky, cool, voice responded.

"Right, me and Agent 5 are right above the targets, about 2 chairs up." I told everyone, "Report any signs of emotion right away, especially if they are from Amu!"

"Yes Maim," They all replied in unison.

The water stadium lights suddenly brightened, and a girl walked out onto the stage. She had long curly blonde hair with a pair of light blue goggles fixed into the sea of curls. She wore a blue one piece bathing suit with a light blue lightning bolt running down the center. The girl looked about 12, and yet she was the host of the show. She had a light blue towel around her neck and blue flip flops. To top it all off, she wore a pair of blue gloves that looked like they were made of water.

"Hey everyone!" She squealed into the mic. in her hand, "Are you all ready to watch a spectacular show!?"

The crowd cheered with excitement in response, putting a huge grin on the girl's face, "Great! But before we start, I'm going to need to introduce you all to some friends of mine," She winked, "First off, I'm Nico, I'll be you host today… Don't be surprised by my age, I'll still blow you all away," She giggled and pointed over to the water pool in front of her, "And these are my friends!"

A small white and gray dolphin jumped out from the water, performing a triple flip in the air and landing smoothly back into the water, perking its head out from the surface.

"This is Piko! He's the smallest out of all of our dolphins here at Seyo Aquarium, but he's definitely the most energetic!"

Another gray and white dolphin, about 1 foot larger than Piko, swam over to Piko and jumped through a hoop beside the wall and swan back to Piko.

"This is Margie! The girl of the group! She may look cute, but she's got a fierce temper!"

Lastly, a large, fat, white dolphin swam out into the pool, torpedoing through the clear blue water, and halting to a stop beside Nico.

"And last but not least, it's Gordo! His heart is even bigger than his body, he's quite the entertainer!"

The audience clapped for all the dolphins.

"Alright! Then lets-"

Suddenly, all the lights turned off, it was dark in the water stadium, I couldn't even see Kukai.

"Yo! People of Seyo aquarium!" a gruff voice shouted out from the speakers, "This is a robbery! No one make any sudden movements, and no one gets hurt!"

The lights suddenly came on, all the people in the crowd looked down at the stage to see Nico bound and gagged, thrown into a corner, and now standing in her place was a man dressed in all black, all you could see of him was his two blood red eyes.

"Now listen carefully!" The man screamed, "I know you're here Tsukiyomi Ikuto! And if you don't get your ass down here right now…!" the man pulled a shot gun from behind his back, "I'll shoot every last one of ya!"

**Nico: Eek! Scary!**

**Ichigo: I'm scared for Ikuto**

**Ikuto: -grabs Nico and shakes her like crazy- Are you trying to Kill ME!?**

**Nico: E-Eto…**

**Luchia: It's just a story Ikuto no need to worry**

**Amu: Don't make him kill Ikuto! –Sobs-**

**Ikuto: A~a, is Amu worried about me?**

**Amu: W-what!? No way!**

**Nico: What will happen to Ikuto?**

**Amu: Will he be alright?**

**Ikuto: Amu will save me! **

**Amu: What!?**

**Luchia: Find out in the next chapter of…**

**Everyone: 31 Days!**

**Nico: Doki! ~**


	8. Day 4 Continued: TDS Part 2: Papa?

**Nico: -sniff- I-I can't believe I haven't posted a new chapter in… 4 months –sob- I'm so sorry everyone! I'm ashamed! I don't deserve to live Dx**

**Luchia: Woah, Nico, its' not your fault your laptop with ALL YOUR FAN FIC WORK died!**

**Ikuto: Do you want a hug Nico-chan?**

**Nico: Yes! –hugs Ikuto- -sob- I'm scared! The robber is scary!**

**Luchia: Now, now, Nico-chan**

**Ichigo: What a wuss…**

**Nico: Who you calling a wuss!?**

**Ikuto: -sigh- What are we going to do with you Nico, thank god this is my last chapter…**

**Luchia: Eeeh? Unfair!**

**Amu: Good riddance –hmmf-**

**Nico: Well Amu stays for the whole story so at least I won't be stuck with Luchia all the time.**

**Ichigo and Mint: What about us!?**

**Nico, Amu, and Luchia: You're just extras**

**Ichigo: -snaps- Unfair!**

**Nico: Whatever –wave's hands-**

**Amu: Can we PLEASE get on with the chapter? The sooner Ikuto leaves the better**

**Ikuto: -pouts- B-but I want to stay with you Amu**

**Amu: Someone kill me… -sigh-**

**Nico: Well let's go then! Yosh!**

**Luchia: Now introducing…**

**Nico: The newest chapter of 31 days~**

**Ikuto: Day 4: The Dolphin Show Part 2!**

**Nico: Doki!**

**Day 4 (continued):**

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

"What the hell," I murmured, "Who is this guy?"

"I knew it!" Amu gasped as she looked over at me, "You ARE an escaped criminal!"

"When did you come up with that!?" I crossed my arms.

"Just now," She pursed her lips as she looked back down at the stage, "Maybe you should get down there~ I don't feel like dying today."

The man in black suddenly took a glance towards me, his eyes gleaming, and "There you are!" The man laughed evily (Lol 'evily' there was no other word I could think of ), "Get down here!"

"Yep, yep, you better get down there," Amu said nervously as she slightly pushed me forwards, "Rather have one idiot die then a bunch of people."

I sighed, "And we were getting along so well," I shrugged it off and then yelled back down to the man, "What the hell do you want with me!?"

The man pointed his gun in my direction and gestured it towards himself, "Get down her you lazy cat! Just what do you think you're- hahhahahhahah!" The man suddenly cut himself off and began laughing, "Hahhahah I-I can't do this anymore!" He threw down his gun and took of his mask… to reveal…

"Man, I'm terrible at role-playing," Amu's dad exclaimed and he threw his mask on the ground, "I need more practice."

**Amu's P.O.V**

"Papa!?" I screamed, obviously shocked, "What are you doing here!?"

"It's a new part of the show," Papa shrugged, "I picked a random ticket of one of the visitors visiting the dolphin show, and I pretended to want to shoot them," He picked up his 'gun', "They said they needed more fun in the shows."

"What kind of idiots do they have here!?" A squeaky voice screamed from behind me, "We were all scared to death!"

"Eh?" I turned around to see the familiar brown haired girl me and Ikuto met before, "Hanami-chan! You and Ikai came to see the dolphin show too!?"

She blinked and looked down at me, blinking fast, "Y-ya… w-we uhhh…"

"We like seeing them jump through the hoops!" Ikai popped out from behind her, "And call me Laser-"

"Enough with the whole 'Laser' deal, Kukai!" Hanami hit him in the head.

"Kukai?" I blinked, "Why did you call him Kukai?"

"W-well uhhh…that is" Hanami stuttered.

"My middle name is Kukai!" Ikai told me.

"Y-yes yes! I only call him Kukai when I'm really annoyed with him," Hanami said as she glared at Ikai.

"Ehhhhh? That's so cool! I have a friend named Kukai! You even look like him! Its crazy what a small world this is," I exclaimed.

"Y-ya v-very small," Hanami laughed, "Well uhhh…. we gotta go….to the uhhh….seals!"

"Ya the seals! Hanami has been begging me to go see them for ages," Ikai nodded.

"Cya!" Hanami exclaimed as she and Ikai dashed off.

"What freaks," Ikuto sighed, "The girl reminds me of Utau…so full of herself that girl is," Ikuto shook his head.

"The guy is just like Kukai too…" I murmured, "His middle name is Kukai, ya know!"

Ikuto suddenly lifted his head, his eyes open wide, "Oh my god…"

"What is it?" I asked him.

He looked down at me and laughed, "Oh nothing you'd care about."

"Tell me!" I said.

"It's a se-cr-et," He winked and put his finger on his lips.

"Unfair! Tell me!" I exclaimed.

"No way," He chuckled, "You're just making it worse by asking~"

"Oi!" Papa screamed from the stage, "Did you forget me!?"

"Ugh…" I sighed, "We tried to!"

**Utau's P.O.V**

"I can't believe you actually called me Kukai in front of Amu!" Kukai exclaimed, "You almost blew out cover!"

"Well I'm not the one who wants to call himself 'Laser'!" I crossed my arms, "Have some sense."

"I have sense! I got plenty of sense! But the name 'Ikai' is just my name with some letters take out!" Kukai waved his hands at me.

"Oh just shut up already!" I yelled.

Kukai smirked as he wrapped his arms around me, "You're so cute when you're angry."

"R-really?" I blushed, "T-thanks."

Kukai quickly kissed me on the lips and released me, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the entrance of the dolphin theatre, "Now let's go make things right between Amu and Ikuto."

"Hn," I nodded.

**Nico: Gomen for such a short chapter~ Its probably the shortest Iv ever done! I don't have much time on the computer with such a packed schedule.**

**Luchia: Fumu fumu –nods-**

**Nico: Merry Christmas!**

**Luchia: Shouldn't you have said that in the beginning of the chapter?**

**Nico: I was too lazy! :D**

**Luchia: -sigh- Of course**

**Nico: It's the holidays! But that also means winter break! Woot! –Throws imaginary sparklers-**

**Luchia: And it also means a whole week and a half in Vermont skiing!**

**Nico: But it ALSO means I can't type any chapters D:**

**Ikuto: Aww…well I'm going to go now…. bye! –Leaves-**

**Amu: Thanks god **

**Nico: Well have a nice winter vacation everyone!**

**Luchia: Merry Christmas!**

**Nico: And a Happy New Year ^^**

**Amu: Ho ho ho!**

**Nico: Doki!**


	9. Day 5: A Walk Down Memory Lane

**Nico: -sniff- I'm so sorry everyone! I've been so busy lately! What with all my school work and clubs and skiing every weekend I haven't had any time to type up any chapters!**

**Luchia: Alright settle down, we only have 30 minutes to do this chapter so let's start already!**

**Amu: Wow your dad sure is harsh on computer time o3o**

**Nico: Tell me about it T-T**

**Luchia: Now introducing…**

**Nico: The next chapter of 31 days…**

**Amu: Day 5: A walk down memory lane**

**Nico: Doki!**

**Amu's P.O.V**

"Yesterday was so fun! I got to see so many cute animals!" I exclaimed.

"Uh huh…" Utau mumbled, flipping through a wedding dress magazine.

"And I got to see seals, and hold a baby penguin! I even got to meet some new friends! There was this girl Hanami and others too!" I continued on.

"Yep yep…" Utau nodded, obviously barely listening to me, "Hey what do you think of this one," She said as she showed me a dress in the magazine.

I blinked as I looked over at Utau, lying down on my bed holding out the magazine. I got up from my desk chair and got up to look closer at the dress.

It was white, obviously, and long…and I'm not talking just to the ground, I'm talking treading down the hallway long. It was sleeve less, and white lace decorated the waistline. There was a small bow in the back to tighten it, along with a long design of lace and small white beads running along the waistline.

"Eh… I don't know," I tilted my head, "It's a bit too long for me."

"Well you have to pick something!" Utau said as she flopped the magazine back on my bed on top of a large pile of other wedding magazines, "That was the 76th one you rejected today!"

I shrugged, "I'm not a very good dress picker."

"Maybe we should get Ikuto's opinion," Utau mumbled, as she picked up a new magazine.

"N-no we don't need him here!" I exclaimed, waving my hands around, "We're fine on our own."

"Ugh… I'm bored! Searching for dresses with you is so boring!" Utau groaned, "Let's do something fun!"

"Like what?" I asked.

She smirked as she grabbed my arm and began dashing to the door, "Let's go out!"

"W-what!?"

**Utau's P.O.V**

I slowed down as me and Amu finally made it to the entrance to the old theme park.

'_Good…I got her here…time to start the plan…but man she got heavy!'_

"The hawk has reached the nest I repeat the hawk has reached the nest," I whispered into the microphone attached to the side of my jacket.

"Roger that," Kukai's voice whispered into my headset, secretly hidden in my ear.

So here's my plan… I have an idea to bring Amu to all these places where she had 'moments' with Ikuto when she was in elementary. I figured it could get her remembering what it was like to be with him, and see if she'll have a change of heart. Even if it doesn't work right away it will definitely help in the long run.

"Eh? A theme park? You wanted to go to a theme park, Utau?" Amu asked, blinking repeatedly as she looked at her surroundings.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, "It's cute isn't it?"

Amu glanced at me, "But isn't this park closed down? It was supposed to be destroyed a couple of months ago…"

"Well let's take a look around!" I said as I pushed her into through the entrance.

I dashed over to the power switch and pulled it down, "This'll last for a while so why not play around while it lasts?"

Before she could answer I began pulling her around, through fun houses and rides. Even the merry go round. And to my surprise she actually seemed to be enjoying it.

"I feel like a little girl again!" She squealed as she rode on a dark blue cat animal figure on the merry go round, "This is so fun!"

"Commencing capturing sequence," I whispered into my microphone.

"Stations ready," Kukai replied, "Go get em Utau."

I nodded and began walking over to Amu, "Ne, Amu-chan, look over there…" I pointed towards the tea cup ride, "Let's go on one of them!"

**Amu's P.O.V**

'_This all seems so familiar… where have I seen this place before.'_

Utau suddenly began walking over to me, "Ne, Amu-chan, look over there…" she pointed towards the tea cup ride, "Let's go on one of them!"

'_Eh?'_

I followed her finger to the tea cups, "Uwah! So cool! Let's go!"

I quickly grabbed Utau's hand and rushed over to the tea cups, sitting down in a pink and yellow one with Utau.

"Haha! We're too small!" I laughed as I bent my knees to try and fit better.

Utau smirked, "Yeah."

And that's when it hit me… like a bird being shot down with a rock. My stomach felt hollow.

I remembered this place…a while ago…when I was 12… me and…Ikuto…

"Ikuto…" I mumbled to myself.

"Eh?" Utau looked over at me, "What's wrong Amu?"

"This place…" I looked over at her, "I've been here before…with Ikuto…long ago…"

Utau's face looked sort of relieved as she giggled, "No way~ Ikuto never brought anyone here! Only the people he really fell in love with~"

She paused, "He once told me he brought someone here… and that he still loves that person…but he never told me who it was…"

There it was again, that hollow feeling in my stomach.

All I could do was sit there as the tea cup slowly spun me and Utau in small circles. When I thought I could say something I opened my mouth, but only to find myself closing it again.

'_The person he…fell in love with…'_

I knew he loved me before…but now I'm with Tadase… How could he still love me knowing I've already found someone that I hold dear?

'_He still loves you…' Feisu's voice rang in my head, 'He loves you more than you think he does…But what you have to figure out is…who am I talking about?'_

'_Please tell me Feisu! Haven't I suffered enough?' I begged her in my mind._

'_Amu-chan…listen to me…your heart is calling out, it wants to be heard, but you won't listen. You must find the person who you truly love, or else time will shatter your life to pieces,' Feisu told me, 'Whether or not you end up with who you think you will… it all matters on time. And right now, you have exactly 26 days to make it right…' and with that her presence in my mind disappeared._

"Oh…really?" I finally managed to say.

She nodded, "But I guess it doesn't really matter anyways, huh?"

"Hn," I nodded, looking down so that my hair covered my eyes, "It doesn't matter…"

Tears threatened to fall down my cheeks but I just wiped them away.

"Um, can we go home now Utau? I'm sorta cold…" I whispered.

"Eh? But it's the middle of summer? How could you be cold?" Utau asked.

"Please…" I looked up at her, "I just want to go home."

"O-ok…" Utau nodded, understanding I was desperate to get back home.

**Utau's P.O.V**

"I think the plan worked a little too well," I whispered into my microphone as I walked into Amu's house.

"Why? What happened?" Kukai asked through my ear piece.

"Well, she told me she remembered being here with Ikuto, and I lied to her by saying he never brought anyone there, only the people he wants to love forever," I paused, "and I wasn't joking around when I said that…" I quickly glanced over at Amu, who was too depressed to notice I was talking into my jacket as she groggily made her way up the stairs, "The poor girl is devastated now for some reason… and I have no idea why."

"Abort mission?" Kukai asked.

"No… I think she's just got a lot to think about…we'll deal with her later…" I told him.

I opened the door to outside and began walking down the sidewalk to me and Kukai's house.

"We still have 26 days don't we?" I smirked.

**Nico: Utau! You're so cool! –obsesses over Utau-**

**Luchia: Uhhh…-no comment-**

**Nico: Oh, oh, oh! If any of you readers have any ideas for evil secret plans for Utau to use, just private message me! **

**Amu: We aren't low on ideas, we just want some more variety…since Nico made tons of the ideas having to do with a certain role-play couple she can't get over –glares at Nico-**

**Nico: -is hugging a Krad doll- I love you too hubby!**

**Luchia: -sweat drop- Oh give me a break**

**Nico: -looks up from doll- What does Utau have in store for Amu next?**

**Luchia: Will Amu ever get over her depression?**

**Nico: Do I have nice hands!?!?!?!?**

**Amu: What!?**

**Nico: This question must be answered!!!**

**Luchia: Uhhhh…**

**Amu: Well we'll see you in the next chapter of…**

**Nico, Amu, and Luchia: 31 Days!**


	10. Days 6 and 7: The Apology

**Nico: I'm Baaaack~**

**Amu: Oh no… **

**Luchia: Oh yes!**

**Nico: After about a year of NOT updating AT ALL I think all you lovely children deserve an update **

**Luchia: Nico hasn't been updating in a while because… well, there's no other excuse, she totally FORGOT about her fan-fictions, and got too lazy whenever she got an email from someone reviewing her stories to continue writing**

**Nico: But now I promise I'll try my hardest to update at least once a month! You people deserve it!**

**Amu: Yay!**

**Luchia: Woot!**

**Nico: Alright, NEW CHAPTER! (Sorry I've been making Amu so dense~ I need this to span 31 days )**

**Amu: Days 6 and 7: The Apology That Lead To Betrayal**

**Nico: Doki~!**

**Day 6:**

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I sat at my desk, continuing to write down notes to a new symphony I was creating, when I remembered that talk I had with Dr. Kururu.

"I've got to work harder…" I mumbled to myself.

"If I want to get her back… and help her realize what she's doing by marrying him, then maybe.." I trailed off, frowning.

"Yeah, like she'd ever get back with me," I sighed, "I'm not so sure about that therapist ladies advice, it seems so impossible to go through with. I mean… Amu's already engaged…ENGAGED."

I sighed, "It just seems so hopeless for me."

**Utau's P.O.V**

"So how's Amu been doing?" Rima asked me.

We were all sitting down at a small circular table at me and Kukai's place, drinking tea. Rima and Nagi had come over to our place to try and discuss out next plan.

"She's locked herself in her room ever since yesterday's mission," I sighed, "She won't come out, or speak a word, trust me, I tried this morning."

"What are we supposed to do?" Rima asked, "If she keeps acting like this, our precious time will be wasted."

"Well we do have 25 more days until Tadase comes back," Nagi told Rima.

"That's true, but 25 days is only barely a month, and love takes a bit longer than that too developed, don't you think?" Rima asked him.

"Maybe.." Nagi trailed off.

Kukai walked in from the kitchen and sat down in a chair next to me, "Well we're going to have to rush for this love to develop in less time than usual. This is the only big opportunity we have before Amu and Tadase get married."

I nodded, "I don't think it'd be legal to try and get them together once Amu and Tadase are married."

" I don't think anyone here is even a fan of Tadamu, right?" Nagi randomly blurted out.

Kukai and I bursted out laughing.

Nagi blinked, "What?"

"Hah nice one Nagi," Kukai patted Nagi on the shoulder.

Nagi just blinked and looked at Rima, who was slightly giggling.

Rima shrugged, "I don't think so, darling."

"Alright time to get serious," I said, "This is going to be tougher than we thought. We just need to make sure NOTHING bad happens between them, or it's all over."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"That's going to be a bit tough though," Nagi said, "They seem to fight over a lot of small things."

Kukai laughed nervously, "That's true."

"I guess we'll just need to keep them out of trouble for a while to the best of our abilities," I told everyone.

They all nodded in agreement once again.

"So what now?" Rima asked.

"Maybe I'll go over to Amu's place and try to cheer her up. She's most likely depressed about Ikuto or something since it was when we were on the tea cups when her mood took a complete U-turn back to Depression Ville."

"Alright, good luck," Kukai told me, kissing me on the cheek.

"I'm going to need it," I slightly smiled.

**Amu's P.O.V**

I sat on my bed, hugging my legs so I was curled up in a ball.

'_For some reason… I feel a lot of pain in my chest, I feel terrible.'_

I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Amu-chan? You ok?" Came the voice of Utau from the door.

I didn't answer.

"Amu?" Utau asked again, "Come on girl if you're upset you should talk to someone."

I peeked out my head from the ball I was curled in and looked over at the door, debating on what to do.

I didn't really know exactly what I was upset about, maybe the fact that I realized that I hurt Ikuto more than I ever imagined? Maybe the fact that I dumped him so casually, and ever since acted like I don't care? I don't know… It's so confusing for me to figure all of this out. Maybe talking to Utau will help me realize it.

"Come in," I told her.

The door slowly opened to reveal Utau in a short white, sleeveless dress, with a short, black, unzipped leather jacket over it. She carried a large white box with a gold bow on it, which she tossed to me as she winked and said, "Comfort food, always works when you're in a bad mood. I bought chocolate especially for you~, they come straight from Sweden so be great full."

She walked over to my bed and sat down next to me, "Alright so what's bugging you? Tadase gone? Or something else?"

I looked up at her, my face stuffed with chocolates, "… I don't know," I looked down and frowned, "I was hoping you could help me figure it out."

Utau raised an eyebrow, "How you don't know why you're so down in the dumps confuses me, but alright I guess I'll help."

She stayed silent for a minute until speaking, "When exactly did you start feeling so down?"

"Um… When we were at that park I think," I told her.

Utau gave me a blank stare, "… Ok you're just sad. You sure you don't know what you problem is?"

I thought for a minute. I guess I already knew. I just don't like admitting it, "I feel bad… about Ikuto."

"Ikuto?" Utau seemed to innocently ask, "Why Ikuto?"

I frowned, "I guess… all the crap I've put him through has finally become clear to me. I've realized what a bitch I've been to him about his feelings. I've been acting like I don't care for so long."

Utau just stared at me, "You just noticed?"

"Well don't be so harsh!" I yelled at her, "I just figured it out! I'm sorry I'm not as smart as you and whoever else figured it out!

Utau shrugged, "That'd be everyone."

I just glared at her.

"Look, there's nothing wrong in being a little bit later in realizing it then everyone else. It's better than not realizing it at all," She told me.

"True…" I murmured, "I guess you're right… but it's still bothering me."

Utau sighed in relief, " Well then, there's a simple way to solve your mini depression then."

I gave her a confused look, "And how's that?"

"You apologize."

**Day 7:**

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I stared blankly at my empty underwear drawer.

"Not one pair left…" I murmured.

Then, I noticed a small piece of paper near the corner of the drawer. I picked it up and read it.

'_Dear Ikuto,_

_Sorry we took all your underwear, but there was just enough for all of the girls, but none left for you. You can just stick with the pair you're wearing for now until you buy more. Ja._

_Love, The Ikuto Fan Club Leader_

_ Kaede'_

I slightly growled, "One day… One day I'm going to kill those girls."

***Ding Dong***

'_If that's them I'm going to kill them.'_

I slowly made my way downstairs and to the front door. I slowly opened the door, and was surprised to see not the fangirls, but Amu… AMU.

"Amu?" I blinked, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I… I came here to talk," She stuttered, obviously nervous about something.

"Oh, ok," I said, "Come on in."

She slowly stepped inside, and I led her to the living room where I sat down in my arm chair while she sat on the couch.

Then it was silent…

For about 5 minutes we both sat there in silence until suddenly-

"I-I'm sorry!" Amu suddenly bursted out.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"I'm sorry…so sorry," She lowered her head so that her face was covered up, "I'm such a…. such an idiot for not realizing before… how much I hurt you."

I froze in shock right at the moment she said that.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "I never knew… until now… how cruel I've been to you about your feelings!"

"I've just… brushed you off for so long, not caring what happened to you. And now I realize how stupid and cruel that was! I've been such an idiot!" More tears flowed down her face as she spoke, "I understand if you'll go on hating me for the rest of your life… but.. I'm sorry… I'm really…terrible sorry.." She trailed off as her tears prevented her from speaking anymore.

I was so speechless. I never imagined, that she would come to me, just to apologize… and even cry for me.

So I did the only thing I could think of, I stood up, walked over to her, and wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"It's alright… you don't need to cry anymore, because I forgive you," I told her, but she continued to cry into my chest, "I think I deserved it… for interfering with the relationship you and Tadase first had…" I trailed off, "I guess… I just wanted you all to myself. I was selfish, stupid and reckless. And I continued to act depressed years after you dumped me, and it affected you more than I thought it would. So I should be the one apologizing."

She shook her head and looked up at me, "It's not your fault… there's no way it's your fault. It's my fault. You had every right to be sad. I broke up with you in the middle of our relationship for another guy, not caring at all about your feelings. And all these years after that, I continued to ignore your feelings, which is probably the cruelest thing I could have done. I could have been so much kinder about the whole thing. Maybe even comforted you, or helped you find another girl… not be so mean like what I had been doing.."

Now I shook my head, "No Amu… I could never love anyone other than you."

More tears filled her eyes as I said that.

And time slowed. Our heads moved closer to each other. Our eyes closed. Closer… and closer…

Until her lips met mine.

Our lips were locked for only a few seconds when Amu suddenly jerked back, pushing me away.

"No…" She murmured, covering her mouth with her hands, "I shouldn't be doing this… I'm getting married."

She started slowly backing up towards the front door.

"Amu, wait!" I told her, "I didn't mean-"

"No!" She shouted, now covering her ears, tears flying down her face, "… no… I shouldn't be here."

She suddenly turned around, opened the door, and ran out, slamming the door behind her.

I fell down onto the couch and covered my mouth with a hand, my eyes wide, "What… have I done..?"

**Amu's P.O.V**

I ran down the street as fast as I could, running as far as I could, not looking back once.

I've done the worst possible thing…

"What have I done?"

**Nico: Dun..**

**Luchia: Dun..**

**Nico & Luchia: DUNNNN**

**Luchia: We apologize for such a short chapter, Nico really wanted it to be suspenseful so she was forced to cut it short… Now question time!**

**Nico: What will happen to Amu and Ikuto's relationship?**

**Luchia: Will the secret spill?**

**Nico: What's in store for the two of them?**

**Luchia: You'll find out in the next chapter of..**

**Nico & Luchia: 31 Days!**

**Amu: What have I done…**

**Nico: Doki~!**


	11. Days 8 thru 14: Kaede's Plan

**Nico: I think I have an issue with breaking promises._.**

**Luchia: *nods* You're a failure**

**Nico: … You're right TT_TT**

**Luchia: Well let's not waste time with this random crap!**

**Nico: SGJKSJGHJLSGN Fine…**

**Luchia: Introducing..**

**Nico: The newest chapter of 31 days…**

**Luchia: Chapter 10: Days 8-14: Kaede's Plan**

**Nico: Doki~!**

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

"Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT!" I shouted, punching the wall.

"What the hell is my problem!" I continued yelling at myself, "Why! She's engaged! I practically forced her! She'll hate me forever I'm sure of it!"

After leaving several large holes in the wall I fell back onto the couch, my head in my hands.

'_I'm such an idiot…'_

Days passed until a full week had gone by. I stayed home, never talked to anyone. Contact between me and Amu was slim to none, and there was no way I could face her, not after THAT.

I was lying face down on the couch when I heard a knock on my door, but I didn't bother to go and open it, I needed time alone to think.

The knocking grew louder, and continued for a minute until it completely stopped.

I sighed, '_Finally…'_

Then suddenly, a loud BAM echoed from the front door and I stared wide eyed as my front door was blown off its hinges and onto the ground.

There standing in front of the door was one of the people I definitely didn't want to deal with at the moment.

Her blonde hair and "Ikuto's #1 Fan" shirt were unmistakable.

"Kaede," I murmured, not happy to see her at all.

She stared at me with a blank expression, "Ikuto-sama, you haven't repaid your debt of underwear."

I shuddered, "Whatever I don't feel like giving you all of my belongings at the moment. Now can you just leave my house before you blow up another one of my doors."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," She stated, "For the underwear is not the only reason I have come."

I yawned, "So? Why else?"

Kaede removed her glasses and sighed, "The girls and I are worried, you haven't left your house for days."

"So what?" I murmured, sinking back into the couch with my arms crossed, not giving a damn.

She frowned, obviously she was serious about this, "It's not like you. Something happened. We know it. You haven't even had contact with anyone. Utau told us directly that you wouldn't answer any of her calls, and that you wouldn't let her into your house. And if you won't even talk to your own sister than it must be something serious."

I remained silent.

"It's about that Amu girl isn't it?" Kaede said bluntly.

My body went stiff, she was right on target.

She nodded, "Thought so… something definitely happened between you two."

"None of us like that girl," Kaede continued, "She always seemed to take up a lot of your time and was a big threat to us. At first we thought you two were dating or something, and most of my girls were furious. That was, until we did some research on her and found out she's engaged."

"It seems cruel doesn't it," She told me, "I think all of us have realized how much you care about her except for Amu herself."

I just nodded.

A small smile appeared on her face as she leaned against the wall next to where the door used to be, "So… what happened?"

I sighed, '_I guess there's no trouble in telling her. It's not like it will make a difference anyways.'_

So I told her everything that happened that week before. From the begging all the way to the end she stared at me blankly, like she was waiting for me to say something specific. Then once I got to the part where Amu ran away, she immediately turned around and walked out the door.

"Whoa what the hell! You don't just walk out when someone's talking to you!" I yelled at her as she left.

But she was already long gone.

**Amu's P.O.V**

It was dark. I couldn't see anything but the glistening of my engagement ring against the faded light that made its way through the deep layers of cotton.

I was huddled under a mountain of blankets, hidden in the corner of my room- no, TADASE and I's room- when I heard a loud CRASH coming from downstairs.

I didn't really care at first. It was probably the wind or something, I thought to myself. But after a few minutes of complete silence, another, much louder CRASH literally erupted from the floor below me. I tried to brush it off again.

But only a few seconds after the crash, I heard dozens of feet stomping up the stairs and towards my room. My heart skipped a beat for a second when they footsteps stopped abruptly in front of my door.

Silence…

BOOM! Something loud crashed to the ground

The blankets were thrown off of me, and as my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw a huge mob of girls in Ikuto Fangirl gear surrounding me. With one short blonde girl in particular standing in the front of the group, holding some of my blankets in one hand, and a gold scroll in the other.

I blinked, "What the…?"

The blonde girl just stared at me and handed me the scroll, "Miss Hinamori Amu, I'm sorry to tell you that you've been charged with breaking the heart of a poor man, and of being a giant air head."

"Huh?" I stammered.

"Open the scroll," was all she said before she and her mob of fangirls stomped out of my room, down the stairs, and out of the house, "It's a message from a certain someone." I managed to hear her say before she left.

I sat there in silence for a few moments, dumbfounded, before coming back to reality and staring down at the golden scroll.

Slowly, I rolled it open to find a message.

"Meet me in the park tonight at 11 o' clock sharp." It read.

But there was no sign or signature or anything showing who wrote it.

I puzzled over the message for a while until I set it down and sighed.

'_I wonder who wrote that message and why… I should probably meet them tonight… but it's not like its so easy leaving the house at a time like this… I could run into "that person"…'_

I flopped back into my mountain of blankets and squeezed under a light blue one with a pattern of chocolate ice cream cones. Everything that's been going on lately is making my head spin. I've been buried in these blankets for too long...

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

"Nighttime…" I whispered to myself as I breathed in the cool air, "My favorite time of the day."

I stood at the top of a very familiar stair case in the city park. Behind me, was a clear view of the moon and all the stars. This place brang back both good and bad memories.

I silently kneeled down to the ground and took my father's violin out of the silver case placed at my feet. I rested my chin on the edge, closed my eyes, and played the tune to "Yuuki no Uta", the song Amu and I once played and sung together in this same exact spot.

It felt nice playing under the full moon, that is, until a voice interrupted my day dreaming-

"A beautiful song, isn't it?"

I slowly opened my eyes, lowering my violin, "Kaede, what are you doing here?"

The blonde fangirl stood at the base of the stairs, dressed in a black nightgown with lace running down her shoulders, black slippers, and a large black bow in her hair. She must have been wearing contacts because she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"I thought I'd go for a nice night stroll in the park," She told me as she gazed up at the moon, "There is a lovely view of the stars from here."

"That is true," I nodded, "But it's pretty late, it's already about 11 right now."

I heard a rustle in the bush, but ignored it.

Her eyes darted towards the bush and back to me, and I saw a smirk flash over her face, she seemed to have heard or thought something I didn't, "Oh I know…"

A bit confused by her awkwardness, I just shrugged and continued to play my melody.

Kaede slowly began making her way up the stairs towards me, but I just ignored her. Until her face was only inches from mine.

**Amu's P.O.V**

I walked around the park in a long tan trench coat, with black leggings and brown boots, searching for whoever wrote me the message to meet them.

"It's already a bit past 11…" I murmured to myself, "Where could they be…?"

I made my way down the rocky path until I found myself in a familiar spot.

I heard voices, and by instinct, I jumped into a nearby bush and peaked out.

"That's true, But it's pretty late. It's already 11 right now," A husky, familiar voice spoke.

I froze in place, it was Ikuto's voice.

My eyes searched the area until I could make out Ikuto's figure, only a few feet away from me.

"Oh I know…" Another voice spoke.

This voice sounded familiar too, but I couldn't quite make out who it was.

My train of thought was interrupted by a swift whooshing sound, and I looked to see the figure of a girl only centimeters away from Ikuto, her hands on his cheeks.

"You've been so lonely for so long Ikuto," The girl whispered to him, "It's not like you can go chasing that Amu girl forever. Just give up and take me instead."

'_No…'_

For some reason, the sweet talk the girl was speaking to Ikuto really pissed me off. I felt like jumping out at her, but then I'd blow my cover.

Ikuto didn't respond, and I couldn't see his expression which made the situation even more annoying for me.

She slowly inched her face closer to his, "You know you want to Ikuto~"

'_No. No. No. No. No.__ no…__'_

Before I knew it, the girl was only a second away from kissing him.

'_No. No. No. No! NOO!'_

"NO! STOP!" I leaped out from the bush and ran towards Ikuto and the girl. I pushed the girl out of the way, and down to the ground, before yelling, "Don't touch him!"

Ikuto just stood there, flabbergasted.

"Kaede!" He knelt down and helped the girl to her feet, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine," She whispered, staring at me the entire time.

Ikuto turned to face me, obviously angry, "What the hell Amu! Why did you just randomly knock her to the ground! You could have seriously hurt her!"

"Well…" I stammered, "She was about to…k-"

"What does it matter to you?" The girl named Kaede spoke to me with a blank stare, "It's not like you care for him or anything. Why does it matter to you if he kisses a girl?"

I stood there without an answer, "Because…because…"

Ikuto stared at me the same that Kaede did, a blank stare, emotionless and painful.

I had no answer… nothing to say… so I just stood there.

It seemed like hours had passed before Ikuto decided that he had had enough.

"Let's go Kaede," He murmured, "I'll walk you home."

"No It's fine," The girl responded, I'll go myself," and with that, she walked off into the darkness, leaving me and Ikuto all alone.

**Nico: *yawn* I'm tired…**

**Luchia: And there's your new chapter to those who so eagerly wanted it!**

**Nico: *had tons of inboxes being told to write a new chapter* YOU'RE WELCOME! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Luchia: Alrighty then~**

**Nico: What will happen next?**

**Luchia: What will happen between Amu and Ikuto**

**Nico: Did Kaede's plan work?**

**Luchia: Find out…**

**Nico: In the next chapter of…**

**Luchia: 31 days! (Coming SOON!)**

**Nico: Doki~!**


	12. Days 14 and 15: An Unexpected Proposal

**Nico: All I really want is to be your-**

**Luchia: Boy boy boy boy boy boy boy boy boyfriend**

**Nico: Oh how I despise boy bands that try and take the thunder of the original Backstreet Boys and NYSYNC… but this song is just SO ADDICTING**

**Luchia: Let's get back on topic Nico, I don't think any of our reader want to waste their time with this…**

**Nico: THAT'S NICO-SAMA TO YOU!**

**Luchia: *sigh* **

**Nico: ITS TRUE ISNT IT-**

**Luchia: Introducing…**

**Nico: The newest chapter of 31 Days… (EXTRA LONG FOR YOU PICKY PEOPLE)**

**Luchia: Chapter 11: Days 14-15: An Unexpected Proposal**

**Nico: Doki!~**

**Amu's P.O.V**

We stood there in silence for what seemed like days until Ikuto turned around and begun packing up his violin.

He slung the case over his shoulder and kept his back facing me, and started walking away.

"W-wait!" I called to him.

Ikuto paused for a moment and looked back, "What."

I stood my ground and took a deep breath, then looked him straight in the eyes and said, "We need to talk."

His face remained blank as he swiftly turned back towards me and slinked over to the bench where he shrunk down to my height.

"You and me... it was an accident," I began, "I'm engaged...so... it's not right for us to go any bit closer than we are now."

Ikuto's expression didn't seem to change as he simply sighed and looked up at the stars, "it's hard...you know?" He dropped his gaze to my face, his eyes shining, as if they were filled with tears, "I'm sorry."

I myself felt like crying. His once blank expression turned cold and depressing, I felt a stab in my chest just looking at him.

"I-I...I gotta go," I quickly turned around and started shuffling down the stairs as fast as I could.

I was halfway down when I felt a hand pull me back. I turned around to see Ikuto grasping my arm, a serious expression on his face.

"I love you Amu," He told me, "And nothing is ever going to change that. I'm not giving up until you realize that you and I were meant to be. I don't care how long it takes, but I want you to know that I'll always be here for you. Unlike your Fiancé."

I mentally flinched; I had no response to that statement, so I just shook my arm out of his grip and kept walking.

"Amu!"

Freezing in place, I squeezed my tear filled eyes shut and knelt to the ground, my arms covering my ears, "Stop it! Please...! My heart can't take this anymore!"

'It's time...'

"What?"

Suddenly I had no control over myself as my eyes widened and one word escaped my mouth in a whisper, "Feisu."

I understand now. I get it now. This is my chance to end this, or start it new. Feisu was right.

I slowly stood up, my legs shaking and my breath shallow, "It's over."

My eyes glanced down to the engagement ring on my finger and brushed my hand over it. I slowly took off the ring and stuck it in my pocket. Turning around, I put both my hands up and managed to stutter out.

"One week. That's all I'll give you to win me over. I'll forget all about him for one week and that's it. And if you fail we're going straight back to the way before and nothing would have happened. But if you succeed... Ikuto... then..." I trailed off. Took a deep breath. And spoke again, "Then you'll need to explain to Tadase why I'm leaving him...or whatever."

His face immediately lightened up as he walked down to me and hugged me from behind.

"I promise I'll win you back, no matter what."

**Day 15:**

**Utau's P.O.V**

"SHE WHAT!"

Kukai shrugged as lounged on the living room couch, "She somehow managed to get them to come to an agreement. One week, that's all she's giving him."

"That's amazing..." I trailed off, but then shook my head, "BUT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! THAT'S UNECCEPTABLE! AMU NEEDS MORE TIME TO FALL HIM BEFORE THE NEXT STEP!"

Kukai flipped his phone open and closed randomly, "Does it really matter? It worked, so now we have a week to bring in the big guns and get them together once and for all."

I sighed and slumped down next to Kukai, "I should've been the one to do it though..." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Oh Utau," He chuckled, "It's fine, but don't you find it odd?"

"Huh?"

"Kaede loves Ikuto," Kukai explained, "She probably loves him the most out of all of the fangirls. And yet she went out of her way to get Ikuto together with her biggest love rival. Don't you think that's odd?"

I stayed silent for a minute until responding, "Because she wants him to be happy, I guess."

Kukai considered it for a moment and shrugged, "Well whatever, the only thing that matters is that the plan is working."

"Hn," I nodded and smiled, "But we need to figure out what they're going to do and where they're going to go."

He pulled out a piece of note paper, "Already covered. Today, they're going to..."

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

"Almost there," I whispered in her ear, my hands covering her eyes, "And... open your eyes," I lifted my hands away and smiled as I heard her gasp.

We were standing in the middle of a huge greenhouse the size of a very large mansion. Trees were planted closely all around the area, and exotic flowers covered almost every inch of the walls. The grass was neatly cut to the tips of our toes, with a few daisies popping up every few feet. The entire building somewhat resembled the Royal Garden, except it held no tables, or tile pathways, or even people except us. In the exact middle of the area was a large cherry tree that lay atop a small hill, its branches reaching out to the tops of smaller trees below. Below the tree I brought Amu, and showed her the pic-nic setup I arranged.

"Well to tell the truth I got some help on this from a certain birdie hah," I slightly laughed, "But this place was my idea. What do you think?"

Her face was still wide-eyed with the shock of the beauty of the room in the middle of such a huge city, but she still responded, "It's amazing! I'm surprised you could actually pull this off!"

I raised an eyebrow sarcastically, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She just stuck out her tongue and sat down on the pic-nic blanket and smiled, "I feel like a pre-teen again haha."

Amu began taking out the bentos that she had made herself, "You're lucky you told me to bring food, I don't think I want to dare tasting your cooking, guys can't cook for their lives."

"Who says that?" I asked her, "I must say I'm very good at making rice balls."

"Onigiri?" She laughed, "All you have to do is heat it in a rice maker and roll it! That's not cooking!"

"Well it still tastes good," I argued, smiling, "Maybe I should make some for you some time."

She just nodded, giggling, "Ok Ikuto, sure."

Amu handed me my bento and winked, "But for now take MY cooking."

I took the box and opened it to reveal just 1 piece of fish shaped takoyaki.

Immediately, Amu burst into laughter, falling onto her side and hugging her sides. I stared at the takoyaki for a second until me myself began laughing too.

"I-it's chocolate flavored," Amu managed to say as she finally got herself together.

"My favorite," I chuckled, taking a big bite out of its tail.

She smiled triumphantly and opened her box. But her smile quickly faded when she picked up a squishy pink octopus out of her bento box and looked over at me with a grin, "You did this didn't you?"

I was smirking as I nodded, then suddenly burst out laughing, "I decided to have some fun and switch your bento with one I made myself."

She pouted them smirked and threw the octopus right into my face and laughed, "Hahaha."

The octopus stuck right onto my forehead, and as I tried to rip it off it stayed stuck to my face. I tried pulling harder until I finally managed to pull it off and send it flying towards Amu.

"Ah!" She screeched as the octopus stuck onto her arm, "Get it off!"

Laughing, I carefully took it off her and placed it back into the box, "Well that was interesting," I chuckled.

"It was not!" She complained, "Those suction thingies hurt when they come off!"

I began pulling out Amu's real bento, "Ok I'm sorry, are you ok?" I moved closer to her.

Her face turned slightly red, "I-I'm fine," she snagged the box and scooted away from me and held a serious gaze down on her bento box.

I sat back against the tree trunk and sighed.

'We aren't going to get anywhere if she's so reluctant to move forward... She's probably still thinking about Tadase... I need something to get her mind off him. But what?'

We quietly ate out food in silence until the boxes were practically empty.

"That was good..." She murmured.

I nodded, "Well, why don't we go and so something more interesting?"

She blinked, "Like what?"

"How about a trip to the carnival downtown? It's the last day before it closes down for the year, why don't we check it out?" I asked.

Finally, Amu's face lightened up as she nodded fast, "Yeah! I've wanted to go there this whole week!"

I smiled, "Great, then let's get going."

**Utau's P.O.V**

"I'm starting to sense a pattern of the places where Ikuto is bringing her," I whispered to Rima through the bush I hid in, which was 'coincidentally' placed right below the hill where Ikuto and Amu sat moments ago.

Rima shushed me, whispering, "Shhh! They might not be gone yet!"

I heard the closing of a door and immediately popped up from my hiding place, "Ha! They're gone!"

"I sense it too," Rima nodded, "That pattern. First a green house? Quite close to the setting of the Royal Garden. And now a Carnival? I think I see what he's doing."

"You do?" I asked.

She nodded, "He must want Amu to remember those times when they were together before, and memories and such by bringing her to similar places of where their memories occurred. So it was kind of like your plan before, except you brought her directly to those places."

"So pretty much he's gradually getting Amu to remember everything to make it seem less pushy?" I asked.

"Exactly," Rima nodded again, "Your brother is a smart cookie."

I climbed out of the bush and looked around the green house. It was actually VERY similar to the Royal Garden. Walking around I definitely agreed with Rima's thoughts eve more. Ikuto really was a smart cookie.

"Alright we need to get going," I stated, "Where exactly is this Carnival?"

Rima took a look at her cell phone's GPS feature, "Not too far from here. It's placed in the middle of the big open green near the park."

"Ok," I took out a large suitcase, "Time to age 50 years."

**Amu's P.O.V**

It was like a smaller version of Disney Land, except it was filled with mostly teenagers and college students in their twenties. I remembered reading in the paper that it was more of a carnival for "grownups" then little kids, especially because of the attractions held there.

The rows were lined with game stands and food stands, then after every few rows there were giant rides, like a Ferris wheel, bumper cars, water rides, you name it.

"Uwah!" I squealed, "Awesome! I feel like I'm in college again!"

Ikuto laughed his usual husky-like laugh, "It's a lot bigger than I thought it'd be."

"Let's do the games!" I grabbed Ikuto's hand and pulled him towards one of the stands.

"Don't you want to go on the rides first?" He asked.

I shook my head and kept pulling him along, "No way! Games first!"

The man at the stand stood in front of 4 stands which held 3 milk bottles stacked on top of each other. We waited until the last couple left until I walked up to the man.

He gave me a crooked smile, and then spoke in a voice way too high for a man, "Welcome my friends. The rules to my game are simple, for only 3 dollars just knock down all 3 bottles on all 4 of these stands to win a prize. The more you knock down the bigger your prize!"

I eyed the blue kitten plushie in the corner of the stand and frowned when I read the card under it that read "Grand Prize".

He handed me 4 balls, "A free game for the pretty lady~," he winked.

Ikuto crossed his arms and glared at the man.

I managed to pull a fake smile and thank him before lifting my arm and throwing the ball at the first set of milk bottles, and missing terribly.

I failed to hit any of the bottles for the next two sets, but once I got to the final set, I got serious.

I pulled my clean white handkerchief out of my pocket and tied it around my forehead. Ikuto chuckled, but I kept focus on the final 3 milk bottles. I picked up my last ball and held it behind my shoulder, glaring the bottles down.

Then, as fast as lightning, the ball shot out from the palm of my hand and whooshed towards the set.

The ball barely brushed the top bottle, and suddenly, the entire thing started to wobble. It tipped slowly back and forth for what seemed like forever.

I held my breath, but sighed in grief when they returned to normal.

I growled to myself as the man pressed his oddly manicured hands to his cheeks, "Better luck next time buttercup."

Ikuto stepped in front of me and slapped 3 dollars onto the wooden stand, "My turn."

The man raised an eyebrow and stepped out of the way after handing him 4 balls.

Ikuto picked up a ball, stared at it or a moment, then dropped it to the ground.

"Ikuto what are you-"

He quickly climbed over the counter, and stood in front of the sets.

"Sir! You aren't allowed back here!" The feminine man shouted.

Ikuto swiftly smashed his arm through all 4 sets, snagged the kitten plushie, and hopped back over the counter.

"SIR!"

Ikuto handed me the plushie and smiled, "For you."

"E-eto," I was a bit speechless after what had happened, but accepted the plushie anyways.

We quickly walked away, as the man yelled and shouted for us to pay for the plushie, but we didn't care.

For the next hour we walked around to different games. I almost caught a fish at one stand, but the paper on my wand ripped.

At another station, Ikuto and I raced with water guns, by shooting water at a target from water guns attached to the counter. But instead of shooting at the target, I aimed it at Ikuto, getting him soaking wet. It was especially funny since everyone knows: Cats hate to get wet.

After helping him dry off, we continued to walk through the stands, my kitten still wrapped in my arms.

"ITS SO FLUFFY!" I squealed, suffocating the blue kitten in a huge hug.

Ikuto chuckled to himself and slowly took my hand in his.

I blushed, hiding my face into the fur of the kitten, "W-where to next?"

"You pick," Ikuto told me, keeping his eyes ahead, "It's your day today."

I smiled into the kitten's fur and looked up, "Let's go on the roller coaster!"

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

"WOOOOOO! THIS AAAAWWWEEEESSSOOMMMMEEEE!" Amu shouted.

"Uhhh Amu?"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GO GO GO GO GO!"

I sighed as I continued to sit on the "Turtle Coaster", a baby coaster that went about 5 mph at the most.

People stared and whispered as they walked by, their eyes trained onto Amu. She was going crazy over such a baby ride, but I guess if this is what she likes, then I don't mind all the attention.

After the ride was over, Amu brought me over to the biggest roller coaster at the Carnival, the "Galactic Storm".

A man in a white armor suit, most likely from Star Wars, stood in front of the entrance to the ride, a long dark tunnel.

Amu walked up to him and stared him right in the eyes for a full minute before slowly waving 3 fingers in front of her face while saying, "These are the not the droids you're looking for."

The man just nodded and stepped to the side, allowing us in.

Amu cheered and walked into the dark tunnel. I followed close behind.

. . .

"That…was the most boring ride… I have ever ridden," A drowsy Amu groaned as she flattened her hair, which has stuck straight up during the ride, though she didn't seem to care.

I, on the other hand, thought it was the best ride in the entire Carnival, but I guess everyone has different tastes.

As we made our way out of the coaster area, Amu gasped.

"Ikuto! Ikuto Ikuto Ikuto!"

"Hm?"

"Let's go on that!" Amu pointed straight forward.

I followed her finger to see the giant Ferris Wheel, lit up in tons of colorful lights, sparkling in the now evening sky.

**Amu's P.O.V**

I could see so far out, if the sun was still shining, I could probably see my house from the height we were at.

The northern star seemed to shine even brighter than normal today. That was when I remembered what day it was. It was the anniversary of the death of a lover, from an old folk tale my mother once told me.

I've heard many stories about stars when I was young. Of course I don't remember all of them, but one in particular had got me thinking a lot lately. It was an old story about two lovers who were both born into different sides of a country. The two sides were enemies, so it was incredibly unusual for the two to be in love. But their differences didn't stop the couple from falling deeper and deeper in love. To keep their relationship, the two would meet in secrecy at night on top of a giant hill that gave a beautiful view of the stars. The man would always point at the brightest star in the sky and tell the woman, "That star shows how bright my love burns for you, my love. And if anything where to happen to me, I want you to remember me with that star." The lovers remained un-revealed for a long time until one day, an archer from the man's side of the country stumbled upon the two one dark night. Outraged by the betrayal of the man, the archer aimed his bow straight at the woman and shot. But the man heard the arrow coming, and stood right in front of his lover, allowing the arrow to shoot straight through his heart. Realizing what he had done, the archer quickly ran off into the night. As his lover weep over his slowly dying body, he pointed to the brightest star in the sky and whispered, "I'll always be with you, just look up, and you will realize that you are not alone." And with that, the man died. The star we now know as the Northern Star shines bright because of the strength of the love of the two lovers.

"You're never alone," I whispered to myself as I looked up at the northern star and closed my eyes.

"What was that Amu?" Ikuto asked me from across the Ferris Wheel cabin.

I looked over at him and shook my head, "Nothing, just an old story."

Ikuto nodded and looked out the window into the night sky, "Beautiful night isn't it?"

"Yeah," I followed his gaze out the window and let out a sigh of happiness.

It's been a really nice day today. And it's so peaceful in this little cabin.

"Amu... I-"

But Ikuto was cut off by the ring of my cell phone.

"Oh! Hold that thought for one moment Ikuto!" I told him as I dug my phone out of my pocket and opened it, not bothering to check who it was.

"Hello?"

"How is my beautiful Fiancé on this lovely night?"

**Nico: *noms on her ice-cream* Chocolate really is the best flavor isn't it ^ v ^ **

**Luchia: *nods* Y'know, Vanilla is such a BABY FLAVOR, isn't it?**

**Nico: *nods* Hmm…. I feel like we're missing something important…**

**Luchia: Nah not re-**

**Ikuto: Well! We'll see you all in the next chapter of…**

**Utau: 31 Days!**

**Amu: Doki!~**


End file.
